


The Winter of Our Discontent

by 18lzytwner



Series: Wicked Second Series [2]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Sequel to Through It All. Trouble is brewing and one slip up could cost Elphaba everything. Can Fiyero save her or will the battle of the century expose their deepest, darkest secrets? 2nd of new series! Fiyeraba, slight Gloq, mostly Khalinda lol.





	1. Chapter 1

Weeks passed since the return of Sergeant Zetti and the village was now ready for the winter housing situation. As the winter drew close however the Gale Force soldiers worried about the upcoming Lurlinimas and the fact that they were away from their families.

"All right gents, you all have your messages for your loved ones?" Zetti asked as he strolled into the bunk house.

"They do and the Captain has said he'd take them with him when he left tomorrow morning," Lieutenant Ronin spoke up and handed him the stack of letters.

"Excellent boys. I know we all want to be home for the holiday but I'm not sure how that will work. Although I know that Mrs. Dillamond has promised to whip up one heck of a feast for the holiday and Private Roth has offered his services…"

"Sweet Oz! Not more of his cooking!" Someone shouted.

"Hey!" The Private was insulted.

"I know we've had a lot of his experiments but he is just doing the best he can," Zetti continued. The men laughed as they all well knew that Private Roth was the best cook among them. They teased him mostly because he tried to add a little color and a little flavor to their rations and usually it worked. Still they didn't like to be guinea pigs when it came to their food.

"Anyway, gents, tomorrow is a big day and the Captain hopes that the weather will hold long enough for he and the King to get back to the Emerald City. Have a good evening," Zetti smiled and then left the warmth of the bunk house to make his way over to the Dillamond's new residence.

"Come in Sergeant," Mrs. Dillamond smiled.

"Thank you ma'am. I was wondering if I could borrow Master Yero for a few moments?" Zetti wondered.

"Absolutely. I do believe he is in the living room with the other men," she said.

"Having a late night coffee klatch are they?" The Sergeant smirked.

"Trying out a new bottle of my husband's wine," she winked.

"I hope they have extra cheese. That last batch…" he trailed off chuckling. Mrs. Dillamond couldn't help but laugh either. The last batch had been a terrible failure and the men were shaving their tongues for days.

"I know," she smiled and walked with him to the living room.

"Ah there he is, our resident postman," the Captain smirked.

"Yes, I came to deliver the letters and borrow Master Yero if I could," Zetti said.

"But of course, I can't taste the wine anyway," Fiyero gave a slight smile.

"Things running smoothly for tomorrow?" Khalil asked.

"The men are ready but I worry about the weather. Lousy time of year for a trip sir," the Sergeant said.

"True but it will help our little group due to the fact that most travelers and bandits do not go out in the winter months. Not worth the effort. Besides, Miss Fae promises to enchant the horses so that we may make the trip quicker than usual," Khalil smiled.

"Good idea," Zetti smiled and then quickly took the opportunity to drag Fiyero outside.

"Any good reason we're out on the porch?" The Scarecrow asked.

"How confident are you in Miss Fae's magic skills?" He asked.

"Very. Why are you asking?" Fiyero was growing concerned.

"Because I need her to make sure the Captain and the King get to where they are going. I fear the weather is not our only problem," Zetti admitted.

"Oh? What have you heard?" Fiyero was now very concerned.

"Scuttlebutt among the scouts is that our not so friendly village to the North is planning something and they have yet to be able to figure out what it is. I haven't burdened the Captain as he needs to make that trip. It will be safer for the King as well to be in the Emerald City than out here," the Sergeant said.

"I can take to Fae and see what she can do but magic only works so much. You trust the men in the detail going back with them?" Fiyero asked.

"Of course. They will give their lives to protect their charges but I worry that, that will not be enough," Zetti told him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I share his concerns if he is speaking the truth. Nothing would please those Wizard-loving bastards than to kill Brrr and the Captain," Elphaba said as Fiyero spoke to her later in the evening. They were lying in bed together despite the fact that Fiyero did not need to sleep.

"I would go with them but I need to stay here and help keep things running smoothly. Not only that, the villagers wouldn't think twice about burning me alive and I kind of like this body," Fiyero told her. The last part was a joke but she understood what he meant. It was more dangerous to have him leave than it was to have him stay.

"There is no magic cure-all and if I leave and the villagers big plan is to attack us here then, me leaving does not help. It only hurts," she heaved a sigh and tried to figure out what to do. Fiyero could see the wheels turning in her head.  
"I wish I could do more," he said.

"Yero, you've already done so much. I cannot stand the thought of you suffering any more at the hands of those that do not understand. It is why I keep myself hidden with this spell and why you must remain a Scarecrow until it is safe to change you back. I fully intend to change you back once the snow arrives. We'll be trapped up here and you can grow a beard to disguise yourself. However another problem arises should I leave and not be able to return until the snow melts," Elphaba shook her head.

"It is a shame you cannot fly," he smirked slightly.

"I miss it but it would be foolish to even try it. We've come too far," she said.

"Indeed we have," he nodded. Silence fell between them and Elphaba stared at the ceiling, thinking. Fiyero wanted to ask what was rolling around up there but he didn't want to break her concentration especially when he knew that he could not add to the conversation.

"I may have an idea," she said after what seemed an eternity in silence.

"Oh?" Fiyero asked, curious.

"It's not a terrific plan but I'll see if I can convince Mrs. Dillamond to help me. In the meantime, I shall travel with the Captain and the King. It is the best way to protect them," Elphaba told him.

"I want you to be safe Fae," Fiyero said.

"I will be.  The new spell I cast to hide my identity is working like a charm. I should be able to cast plenty of spells if need be. Besides with Brrr by my side he can help cover me if need be," she smiled slightly.

"I need you back here so that I can be the man I need to be for you. You have no idea how badly I want to really feel you under my fingertips," he admitted.

"And you have no idea how badly I need to feel you," she waggled her eyebrows and he chuckled before they snuggled in for the night.

The morning dawned bright, with not a cloud in the sky. The temperature was a balmy just above freezing and the wind was enough to make anyone's nose run as it cut across the cheeks it was making red. Elphaba was up and out of bed, quickly packing before running off to find Mrs. Dillamond at the bunk house, where she and Private Roth were making breakfast.

"Just think of it as a little extra wheat in their Wheaties," Elphaba said, after explaining everything to her.

"Are you serious?" The Goat asked.

"It's this or we take our chances with Brrr and the Captain never making it to the Emerald City," her friend pointed out.

"All right. How exactly do you intend to put it past Private Roth?" Mrs. Dillamond wanted to know.

"It's all right here in a spice jar, just make sure the whole thing gets into the pot," Elphaba handed her the jar and it was labeled "Secret Ingredient".

"Classy," the Goat smirked.

"If he asks what it was, just say it's an old family recipe combining the spices in your garden," the witch smiled.

"And when he finds out he can bench press Lieutenant Ronin and doesn't feel sleepy?" She asked.

"Tell him that he had too much tea," Elphaba chuckled.

"All righty then. Good luck dear," Mrs. Dillamond said.

"Same to you," the normally green skinned witch gave her a quick hug before running out to enchant the horses and join the team heading toward the Emerald City.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Fae, you are accompanying us on this trip, Sergeant Zetti informs me," Captain Khalil said as he mounted his steed.

"I am and Penny has agreed to come with me," Elphaba smiled as she enchanted her friend so she could match speed with the other enchanted horses.

"Miss Penny, you and your family have served us with distinction and bravery. I intend to see your brother gets the medal he so desperately deserved and I again offer my condolences," the Captain said.

"Thank you sir," she smiled slightly as Elphaba climbed on board.

"I believe you know the men in our detail, Corporal Stevens, Private Johnson, Corporal Emerson, Private Smith, and Sergeant Nowicki," Khalil introduced them all as part of protocol. Everyone needed to know each other if they were to act as a team and protect each other on the trip.

"I do. Gentlemen, it is good to see you. I know I probably do not need to tell you but I will anyway. The forest is a dangerous place, no matter what time of year, and you need to keep your wits about you," Elphaba gave a slight smile and the caravan was off.

The horses made quick work of the journey and soon they were at the river. Elphaba eased up on Penny as she surveyed the quick moving water in front of them.

"Can we get across without getting ourselves into trouble?" Brrr asked.

"Even with the increased speed of the horses, I fear the swollen river is not safe. We could try to go around but that would take longer than I would like. We need to get to Kiamo Ko before night fall," Elphaba shook her head.

"Any ideas?" Khalil wanted to know.

"I think magic is the only option," the witch admitted.

"You can create a bridge?" Sergeant Nowicki asked.

"Well not exactly," Elphaba smiled slightly and quickly began conjuring up a spell in a tongue that no one in the group recognized. In an instant a bolt shot forth from her wand and parted the waters in front of them.

"I can't hold it forever, go," she told them. Quickly the men crossed and she brought up the rear, the water sloshing back into place behind her.

"Great Oz himself," Corporal Stevens was amazed.

"That was exhausting," Elphaba admitted. It wasn't entirely true but she had to make them believe it was. This trip would take a toll on her as she struggled to keep her powers in check. Little by little she had been revealing her capabilities to everyone in the Village and she knew that one day it would come at a cost. What cost, she wasn't exactly sure but she had to make sure that it never actually came to that.

"I'm sure it was. It is good to have you on our side, Miss Fae," Khalil smiled and the group continued on. Unbeknownst to the group, two sets of eyes watched them as the rode away.

"She is a very powerful witch," the one man said.

"Yes but she leaves her Village to travel with the Captain and the Lion. They must be on a journey of great importance," the second man told him.

"Indeed. Probably to bring more weak minded Glinda-lovers to our forest," the first said as he lifted his gun from their hiding spot in the clump of trees near the riverbank.

"Save your bullets; you couldn't hit them at this distance. While the cat is away the mice will play. Let's go find the Mayor," his comrade said.

"Yes lets," the first muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to Kiamo Ko was surprisingly uneventful and Elphaba wondered if her coming was necessary at all. However she was too far away to turn around and she knew that the last leg of the journey would be the most dangerous anyway.

"Miss Fae, I do think that we may need to fix this place up if we're using it as a stopping point all the time," Captain Khalil said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"An excellent idea as I would not mind a real bed to sleep upon," she smiled slightly.

"I know exactly how you feel," the Captain smirked.

"Although a dry floor works too. This last winter seems to have done more damage than I thought," she remarked as they carefully found their way inside as the sun began to disappear over the distant mountains.

"Indeed, although the wet spring did not help either," Corporal Stevens spoke up.

"No, you are right Corporal," Elphaba nodded.

"We can still put the horses in the grand dining room but only on the one end. It won't keep the bugs out but it will be better than spending the night outside," Private Johnson told them as he had gone ahead and scouted it out.

"Is there somewhere else we can put them? The winter wind is whipping up again and a mostly enclosed room would be better. Someone will have to light a fire and help keep them warm as well," Elphaba pointed out.

"Nothing worse than cold hindquarters," Penny spoke up.

"I couldn't agree more Miss Penny. All right men, scout it out whilst the ladies and I look for some decent sleeping quarters," Khalil had given his orders and the men quickly dismounted. Tying their horses up, they struck out on foot.

"This castle gives me the creeps," Penny said.

"I know what you mean," Elphaba gave her a knowing smile. Both knew that the green skinned witch's escape had been only due to the crumbling building but the memories and the fear never really left when she did.

"It is a shame as it once was a very nice place. I do believe your Yero would know more about it," Khalil said.

"He would however it was abandoned long before the Wicked Witch took it over," Elphaba said cautiously.

"Yes when the Vinkus and Oz weren't on such great terms. Although I have to say since Master Yero's "death", things have once again slipped into a state of disrepair. Glinda knows we need to patch up the relationship as well as the one with the Munchkins but I worry that with both kingdoms steeped in tradition they will not take Glinda leading Oz kindly," the Captain sighed.

"You care for Glinda very much," it was more of a statement than a question but the Captain knew what Elphaba was getting at.

"I do and I fully intend to let the world know it shortly," Khalil beamed.

"You have a good heart and you are a brave warrior. She would do well to have you by her side permanently," Elphaba smiled. She was happy for him and for Glinda but she worried if Boq would still be pining for the blonde and she worried he'd still be carrying his ax.

"I hope she sees it that way. We've been sneaking around for so long, I just hope our feelings are more than just the thrill of getting caught," the Captain admitted.

"Glinda falls hard, there is no in between so if she struck something up with you then she isn't joking around," the minute the words slipped out her mouth she feared that she'd given too much away.

"That is good to hear," Khalil smiled but said nothing more as the group returned to the horses, having found suitable lodging.

"Are we all set men?" The Captain asked.

"I believe so. The Privates offered to stay with the horses," Sergeant Nowicki nodded.

"Good, then the rest of you follow me down this way. Sleeping quarters aren't much but it'll be better once we get the fire going," Khalil said. Quickly the groups got to work making dinner and getting the bedding in place. Tomorrow would be a big day.


	5. Chapter 5

At dawn, the group arose and was quickly getting ready to head out when Corporal Stevens approached the Captain with some news.

"Sir, we best get a move on. Seems we aren't in the fall season anymore," Stevens said.

"Oh, trouble afoot Corporal?" Khalil asked.

"Dark clouds directly behind us and gaining sir. I should expect we'll be getting snowed in if we don't get a move on," Stevens replied.

"Well you heard him everybody, get on those horses and let's ride," Khalil told them.

"Good thing we have an extra hitch in our giddy up," Sergeant Nowicki spoke up.

"I agree. We'd freeze to death if we stay here," Elphaba said.

"Not a very pleasant prospect," Private Johnson shook his head at the thought.

"There are worse things," Elphaba commented. It was odd to hear her say it but everyone shrugged it off, knowing she meant well. After all, they were most definitely aware of what had happened on their last encounter with the villagers and knew all too well the brutality of man.

"What about breakfast?" Private Smith asked, breaking the awkward tension.

"Good thing Private Roth packed us some cookies for the road," Corporal Emerson smirked and quickly passed them out to everyone before mounting his ride. With all haste the group headed toward the City of Emeralds hoping that the snow would give them a reprieve.

"Zetti, get up!" A stern voice scolded the Sergeant and he slowly rolled over.

"What is going on?" He said groggily.

"The enemy is afoot and the snow is coming down," Fiyero told him.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the hay bale," Zetti commented before quickly throwing his uniform on over his sleeping trousers.

"Slower than molasses in winter you are," Fiyero shook his head and the two quickly exited the barracks with Zetti struggling to hop into his boots.

"The enemy is afoot in this shit, pardon my Munchkin," Zetti said as the snow was blowing sideways and piling up in drifts.

"Fires outside the wall, say they are," Fiyero explained.

"They are freaking insane. Great Oz who was handing out brains on that day?" The Sergeant wanted to know.

"I don't know but my guess is that they were all missing something. They'll freeze to death and be buried before anyone needs to shoot anyone," Fiyero said as they reached the tower at the outside fence wall and climbed inside. The temporary reprieve from the wind was nice and Private Roth handed Zetti a winter coat.

"You been juicing your food son?" Zetti looked at the Private and realized that his clothes were tight and not tight as in he'd eaten too much food but tight as in there were too many muscles.

"I didn't do anything to the food honest. Mrs. Dillamond added some spice to the breakfast yesterday and again today but that's it," Roth replied.

"Uh huh. I smell witchcraft," Zetti smirked.

"Just be glad you didn't turn into a frog," Fiyero chuckled.

"I guess I won't be skipping breakfast anymore," Zetti chuckled as well. Quickly the two climbed the tower and peered out into the forest.

"There they are," Fiyero pointed but through the flying snow the visibility was low and Zetti could barely see anything. Catching a glimpse, he shook his head.

"I say let the bastards freeze. They're dumb enough to be out in it. No one could fire a shot in this mess and when it's all done, we'll be up to our eyeballs in snow," the Sergeant said.

"I just hope Fae made it to the Emerald City before this hit," Fiyero shuddered. Not because he could feel the wind whipping through him but because he worried his beloved would need to use her magic and expose herself to the soldiers who she really was.

"I'm sure they're fine. The storm is heading toward the City; we got it first. In the meantime, I want all the towers on red alert. If they come begging to be let in, come and find me. Meantime, leave them out there," with that Zetti turned on his heels and headed back down from their position.

"Can we just stand by like that?" Roth asked Fiyero.

"War is an ugly thing. They cannot be trusted and they chose to put themselves in danger. The best bet for the survival of everyone inside these walls is that those villagers stay on their side of the fence," the Scarecrow gave a tight smile and disappeared down the tower steps.


	6. Chapter 6

The wind whipped and howled as the gate to the Emerald City creaked open. Upon seeing the Captain the guards knew better than to leave him outside in the cold.

"Does everybody have a place to stay in this weather?" The Captain asked one of his men at the wall.

"We did a quick sweep of the city and warm shelters are open," the Lieutenant replied.

"Good because people are going to need them. Get inside and try to keep warm," Khalil ordered.

"Yes, Sir," his subordinate nodded. Quickly the group wound their way through the city streets and got to the Palace gates where they were quickly let inside. The horses and their belongings were separated and heading for the safety of the stables. Elphaba was about to protest Penny being sent there when the Captain spoke up.

"Miss Penny stays with us." The men gave him a look but when Penny returned to her usual standing height they understood.

"Get inside sir. We'll take the rest from here," a Sergeant smiled.

"Thanks son. Mind those toes that you don't get frostbite," he pointed to the soldier's holey boots.

"Yes Sir," the Sergeant nodded and the group quickly made their way inside. There they were greeted by the elderly head of the servants, Master Tripplehorn.

"I've sent word to Lady Glinda that you have arrived. I have hot tea and cookies waiting in the large dining room," he smiled.

"Good to see you Tripplehorn. Thank you. A good cup of tea would warm me right up," Khalil smiled.

"Agreed," Elphaba nodded.

"Miss Fae, it is good to see you standing up this time," the elderly man smiled.

"I quite agree. Although in this weather I'm beginning to see the advantages of being a scarecrow," she chuckled.

"I can imagine. I'll get the girls to fix you up a nice room," Tripplehorn said.

"I appreciate that. May I share with Miss Penny?" Elphaba asked.

"But of course," the man winked before taking his leave of the group. They headed to the main dining room and quickly passed out the tea and cookies.

"I hope we get more than cookies today," Sergeant Nowicki joked.

"I'm sure you will. Gentlemen after finishing your cup of tea you are dismissed. Head home to your families and stay safe. I will send for you when we need your services again," Khalil smiled.

"Gentlemen, it has been an honor and a privilege. I wish you and your families nothing but peace and prosperity in the coming holiday and year," Brrr spoke up. He'd been in his own little world for most of the trip and had hardly said a word. There was a lot on his plate and the group understood.

"Thank you sirs," the five soldiers said at once.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," a female voice said from the door.

"Lady Glinda!" Khalil smiled and immediately all the men stood up and at attention.

"At ease boys," the blonde smiled.

"I guess that's our cue," Corporal Stevens smirked and the five soldiers quickly left.

"Good men the lot of them," Khalil said.

"Indeed. I am very glad to see that they protected my friends on the journey here," Glinda's eyes met with Khalil's and Elphaba could tell that the usually prim and proper blonde was hungry for whatever Khalil had. She cleared her throat and asked,

"Your ladyship, I'm sure you can appreciate the toll the long journey has taken on us. May we as a group, speak to you in the morning?"

"Yes we shall commence our meeting tomorrow after you have had some rest but first, dinner! I will see all of you in an hour for a meal that the cook is preparing for our special guests," Glinda gave a wink to her old friend.

"Sounds very good Lady Glinda," Brrr smiled with a slight nod.

"It is good to have you back with us King Brrr," Glinda smiled.

"I wager that I am not the only one who is glad to be back," the Lion smirked and he walked toward the door, Penny and Elphaba following. As they exited the room, Boq was standing there. Not the man made of tin but the Munchkin in the flesh.

"Boq!" Elphaba exclaimed. She was glad to see him back to normal and glad to see he wasn't carrying his ax as she figured that the moment the door closed behind them Khalil and Glinda would be catching up.

"I'll show you to your rooms," he smiled.

"Thank you," Brrr smiled and the group quickly got underway.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind finally died down and the snow stopped coming as Fiyero exited the Dillamond's home. It was late and the sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon. He'd heard no word from the gates and he wondered if the villagers had been that stupid.

"I was just on my way to see you," Sergeant Zetti called out as he approached the Scarecrow.

"Oh. Good news or bad?" Fiyero asked.

"Well the good news is, is that the enemy never once knocked on our gates. The bad news is, is that we should probably go out on a mission of mercy and see if any of the buggers are still alive," Zetti heaved a sigh.

"Could that not be what they are waiting for?" The former Winkie Prince wondered.

"You mean they went through all of that just to try and trap us with our panties down? Seems kind of a stupid way to do it," Zetti smirked.

"Yes but as you said, they weren't handing out brains to everyone that day. I have a feeling that the Mayor has more military experience than he lets on," Fiyero said as they entered the barracks.

"Ah I see the old snake in the grass trick. Well let's talk to the Lieutenant and see what he has to say," Zetti smiled as they approached Ronin.

"Whoa, someone has been eating their Wheaties," Fiyero smirked.

"I believe we have Miss Fae to blame on that one," Ronin shook his head. His muscles bulged, practically ripping his clothes.

"We're going to have lots of naked men running around the in snow shortly," Zetti chuckled.

"That explains why Mrs. Dillamond and some of the other ladies were rushing around with their needles and thread," Fiyero laughed.

"Anyways the business at hand gentlemen," Ronin changed the topic before continuing,

"The fires went out a while ago and I'm fairly certain that whomever was outside is long been frozen like a Popsicle."

"I concur but our fearless straw man says that he thinks the Mayor of our group of crazies might be smarter than we think," the Sergeant said.

"Well good thing I have an idea that might just work without anyone heading outside the gates," Ronin smirked.

"Oh and what would that be?" Fiyero was curious.

"Well I figure if we get as many men to the walls and towers shooting posts that one good volley of bullets will solve the problem of them lying in wait. They move then we know they didn't all die. Nothing happens and we wait until the April thaw to get rid of them," Ronin said.

"Brilliant. That's why he's the Lieutenant," Zetti smirked.

"Smart idea but we need to make sure everyone at the walls is heavily armed. Should someone or multiple someones try to come up out of the snow we'll be ready for them," Fiyero nodded.

"Yes, absolutely. Send out a warning to all the citizens while the men take their posts at the walls," Ronin turned to Zetti. He nodded and quickly left.

"I'll go with you to the main tower. Private Roth was keeping my trusty rifle safe for me over there. I think if I take a shot first with my enhanced vision we won't be just shooting into the dark, if you know what I mean," Fiyero said.

"Excellent call. I understand your concerns with this Mayor as you said; he did seem to be more trained than you just showing him some things," Ronin admitted.

"That's what I worry about. If all the walls encompassing our little encampment are manned there is no chance for sneak attack," the Scarecrow smiled.

"We all know that since none of his captured men ever made it to Lady Glinda that he'll want revenge," the Lieutenant said.

"Oh you can count on it," Fiyero nodded as they headed out to the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

The dinner that was served was one of the best that anyone in the travelling party had eaten in a while. It wasn't that they didn't try hard to grow their own vegetables and slaughter their own meat, though admittedly everyone was getting sick of rabbit and deer, but it was hard to make excellent chef prepared food when the best things you had to work with were questionable techniques and half remembered recipes.

"Lady Glinda on our return trip we must take some of this wonderful beef," Brrr commented.

"Ah those cows are the pride of the Emerald City but I'm sure that you don't want to just talk about the food," she giggled.

"On the contrary I could go on about it for hours," the Lion smirked.

"I concur," Elphaba smiled.

"How are things back in the little settlement? Going all right I hope," Glinda was starting to worry what exactly her beloved Captain of the Guard had been eating.

"Things are fairly well. Although I imagine we'll find out once this weather passes how well we were really prepared," Brrr said.

"I agree. The men are happy to be out in the fresh air and they enjoy the little more lax situation. It is tense with our neighbor to the North but nothing that the walls and the men can't handle," Khalil spoke up.

"I miss it already," Elphaba said in a hushed tone. It was not overlooked and Glinda gave her a pat on hand. She wished she could comfort her friend more but she knew that she could not.

"As do I, Miss Fae but what we must do is finish what we have started," Brrr smiled slightly.

"As is only proper," she nodded.

"Quite," Khalil smiled before he stood from his seat and moved over toward the blonde. She looked at him confused as he ever so carefully removed something from his pocket. Elphaba could barely contain herself as she knew what was about to happen. On the other side of the table however, Boq did not look amused.

"I was going to wait until we were alone but all this talk of being homesick has made me eager to make it known to everyone what home means to me. Lady Glinda, I have but one wish that you make my home complete. I can't imagine my life without you," he got down on one knee.

"Glinda Upland would you marry me?"

"Oh Khalil…" Glinda paused obviously very surprised at what was transpiring. The awkwardness of her silence was quickly overridden as she pulled him in for a very passionate kiss.

"Yes!" She beamed as they separated. He quickly scooped her out of her seat and pulled her in for a very tight hug. There would have been more but he was mindful of the room.

"Zetti will be very pleased that he won't be facing a firing squad," Brr chuckled as the Captain set the blonde down and shook the Lion's proffered hand.

"I believe he will," Khalil chuckled. Elphaba quickly enveloped her friend in a hug.

"Oh Lin. I'm so happy for you," she said.

"I can't believe it myself," the blonde was close to tears. Everyone was so happy and congratulating the happy couple that no one noticed Boq stalk out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"The Council will absolutely flip out," Glinda chuckled as she admired the ring on her hand while lying in bed. It was a simple ring, something that she originally wouldn't have thought of for herself but the Captain had done well as the diamond in the center was ringed by pink stones of equal beauty. The band was silver and it shined like the jewels it held.

"Oh of that I have no doubt but while they're quibbling about unified fronts and how they should have been notified before the public announcement was made, we'll be selecting a date and getting a guest list together," Khalil smiled as he slipped into bed next to her. It felt right and he had desperately missed it while away protecting the little Village.

"I have missed you something terrible," the blonde said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Those notes that you kept sending me were pretty clear on the matter," Khalil smirked.

"Too forward for you?" Glinda blushed.

"Never sweetheart. They got me through until I could come home to you. I'm only glad that I had private quarters," he waggled his eyebrows as his arms snaked around her tiny frame and pulled her close.

"You're incorrigible," she playfully smacked his chest.

"I try," he laughed and pressed her a little tighter to himself.

"Well at least someone is standing at attention as they should," Glinda laughed.

"All day, every day for you," Khalil smirked again.

"You may need to see a doctor about that," the blonde laughed before he sealed his lips to hers. Things were about to get very interesting when a shot rang out across the palace grounds. The noise shot through the quiet snow covered buildings and disturbed many who had been sleeping. Immediately, Khalil pulled the blonde out of the bed and away from the nearby window.

"Are you all right?" He asked after they landed on the floor with him covering his fiancée.

"I'm fine. You?" Glinda was concerned that he'd hurt himself.

"I'm fine but whoever fired that shot will not be," Khalil quickly scurried to his discarded clothing and got dressed. Glinda grabbed her robe and the two quickly ventured out into the hallway where they were met by Sergeant Collins.

"What happened?" Khalil asked.

"I don't know sir. I rushed here to check on you. We're trying to pinpoint the location but with the snow, everything is echoing," Collins said. He had just gotten the words out of his mouth when another shot rang out.

"Great Oz," Khalil momentarily slipped from his focus then he said,

"Get Lady Glinda to her safe room. I'll get outside and round up the men. We need to find whoever it is that is shooting."

"Yes sir!" Collins quickly helped Glinda down the hall as the Captain ran toward the passageway that would take him to the troops. Once there he was met by an empty bunkhouse. Evidence the men had stumbled out into the snow with their weapons at the ready could be seen given the snow blown in by the door having been opened. Grabbing a spare coat and rifle, Khalil stepped out into the winter air.

"Sir!" Lieutenant Cengel saluted him as he approached a spot where the men had taken cover.

"What's going on?" Khalil asked.

"Two shots, we believe from the guest quarters. I've sent men around back and we're waiting for their signal to storm from the front," Cengel explained.

"Any signs of who was wounded?" The Captain asked.

"Not on this end sir," the Lieutenant said. Suddenly shouts from inside caused them to focus their attention to the building.

"We need a medic quick! Miss Fae has been shot!"

"Good Oz! Get Lady Glinda immediately!" Khalil ordered before charging headlong into the building. Once inside he rushed up the steps toward the men who were standing at the second floor.

"How bad is it?" He asked as he pushed his way through them. There he found Private Mullins trying to stop the bleeding from a stomach wound. Brrr was right there holding her hand in his paws. He was whispering something to her as she fought to say something in return.

"It's bad sir," Corporal Dixon said.


	10. Chapter 10

Glinda rushed to the guest rooms with Sergeant Collins. They didn't have all the details and she was incredibly nervous when they said that her best friend was injured.

"Clear a path!" Collins shouted as they came through the group of soldiers who were milling about.

"Her skin doesn't look so good," Corporal Dixon said.

"No, it doesn't but I can't stop the bleeding," Private Mullins told him.

"Elphie!" Glinda quickly fell to her knees next to her friend. It took her all of thirty seconds to realize that the spell hiding her friend's skin color was fading and so was the witch.

"Do something Lady Glinda. I do not want to have to tell Master Yero that she did not make it home," Brrr spoke, shaking her from her temporary state of shock.

"Come on, Elphie. Hang on," Glinda quickly worked what little magic she had in an effort to save her friend. The soldiers watched as the magic worked to close up the large wound in Elphaba's stomach. Promptly after finishing the spell Glinda collapsed, the strength of the spell was too much and she passed out.

"Glinda!" Khalil quickly scooped her into his arms and felt for a pulse.

"She's alive but she must be exhausted," he relayed to the nervous audience around her.

"Miss Fae is also alive, thanks to Lady Glinda. I think it best we get them both to the infirmary and get on the hunt of the shooter," Brrr said between clenched razor sharp teeth.

"You read my mind my friend," Khalil's tone mirrored that of the Lion's.

"We won't have to look far, Captain," Sergeant Collins said.

"Why is that?" Khalil asked.

"I've got a blood trail," Collins pointed to the floor.

"Follow it and proceed with extreme caution. We have no idea who we are dealing with," Khalil ordered.

"I've got a gouge here in the railing. The first bullet?" Lieutenant Cengel wondered.

"Our man isn't a very good shot," Khalil nodded as he picked himself off the floor with Glinda in his arms.

"Mullins, Dixon, get both of the ladies to the Infirmary. I'm sure Doctor Haluk will want a look at them. Guard them with your lives," the Captain continued.

"Yes sir!" The two saluted and quickly took the ladies away.

"I want this man's head on a platter," Brrr said as the troops split up to secure the building. No one would be leaving or entering the crime scene until they could figure out what happened.

"I can imagine as I am feeling the same way," Khalil told him.

"Sir, the blood trail disappears behind this door," Collins interrupted.

"That's Boq's room," Khalil's confusion was evident and the men were just as confused. The Munchkin worshipped the ground the blonde walked on, why would he shoot her best friend? Carefully, the Captain of the Guard opened the door and found Boq, holding a pistol in one hand and his axe in the other, sitting patiently on his bed. He was bleeding from what appeared to be a flesh wound. The first bullet had nicked him before burying itself into the railing of the second floor balcony where they had found Elphaba.

"What have you done?" Khalil asked him.

"What needed to be done. I will finish what I started," Boq stood and leveled his pistol at the Captain.

"Don't even think about it. The minute you fire a shot, my men will kill you," Khalil said with a cool confidence as Collins and the other men raised their rifles.

"Then I die a hero's death rather than rotting in Southstairs," Boq told them.

"Have you lost your mind man?" Brrr asked.

"Perhaps but then Glinda lost her mind the moment she said 'yes' to him and not me," Boq growled and cocked the pistol.

"Son, we can work through this. No one else needs to get hurt," Khalil tried to talk him down.

"Yes, they do," the Munchkin replied and he fired his weapon. Collins and the men standing next to him did not hesitate and fired back.


	11. Chapter 11

The bullets shot through the room. One hit Boq in the shoulder, the next in the stomach, another in leg. The shot he fired at the Captain landed squarely in the military man's chest. He slumped to the ground and Collins quickly hit the floor in an attempt to stop the bleeding only he didn't find any blood. However Khalil had lost consciousness.

"Get Boq to the infirmary and never leave him alone," Collins ordered the men. Quickly they did as they were told and Brrr dropped down to the floor to help the Sergeant.

"He isn't bleeding," Collins said.

"He should be dead," the Lion remarked, not understanding what had happened. The Sergeant ripped open the Captain's shirt and found the answer to the questions they had been asking. The bullet was lodged in the medal he wore around his neck.

"His Saint Glinda medal," Collins chuckled.

"Good grief," Brrr couldn't help but laugh as well. The Sergeant gave his Captain a slap on the shoulder and he sat bolt upright heaving as he tried to breathe.

"That hurt I bet," Brrr commented.

"What happened?" Khalil asked.

"Long story, let's get you checked out by the doctor," Collins told him as he helped him to his feet. Looking down, Khalil realized what was wrong with his Saint Glinda medal and why his shirt was ripped open.

"Great Oz," he murmured.

"Cheated death again tonight my friend. Let us hope that Boq pulls through and we can figure out what caused him to flip his wig," the Lion said.  
"Yes and excellent plan. Call the men off and tell them to return to the barracks. We'll get to the bottom of this in the morning," Khalil told his subordinate.

"Yes, sir," Collins nodded and ran off to alert the others that the search had ended. The other two headed for the infirmary to see what the good doctor was up to.

Glinda awoke to the sounds of shouting. She just caught a glimpse of some Gale Force soldiers carrying in what looked like Boq, bleeding profusely, but she couldn't wrap her mind around it. The words they were speaking weren't coming into focus and she turned her head to find Elphaba still unconscious. Suddenly the world spun and she quickly grabbed the trash can nearby and retched. One of the nurses rushed over and quickly took stock of her patient.

"Can you hear me?" She asked as the words finally cleared up. That healing spell had really taken it out of her. Of course perhaps it was also a combined spell to make sure that Elphaba's skin color didn't change back to its original color.

"Yes but the world is spinning," Glinda answered.

"Here have some of these," the nurse handed her a few pills and a glass of water. The blonde quickly chugged them down before lying back down.

"How is Elphie?" Glinda asked before realizing her slip.

"Miss Fae?" The nurse was confused.

"Sorry, old nickname," Glinda quickly admitted.

"She's unconscious but she'll be fine," the nurse smiled. Glinda nodded, immediately regretting it and laid back down. Just then Khalil and Brrr entered the infirmary and asked for the nurse's assistance.

"Oh my. Sit right down Captain. I'll need to take a look at that nasty bruise," she said.

"Captain? Khalil?" Glinda spoke up.

"Glinda…" he left his seat on the bed and went to her side.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. How about you?" She wanted to know.

"No worse for wear. I'm afraid Boq is in bad shape," the Captain told her.

"That was Boq?" The blonde couldn't believe it.

"Yes, he shot Miss Fae and tried to kill me. Did Miss Fae say anything yet?" He wondered.

"No," Glinda admitted.

"I hope she can clear this up, otherwise I'll have no choice but to throw him in Southstairs upon the doctor releasing him," Khalil shook his head. Suddenly from Elphaba's bed, terrible moaning could be heard. Everyone looked at the woman in confusion as her body began to writhe uncontrollably. The nurses quickly tried to hold her steady as her eyes shot open and she screamed,

"Yero!"


	12. Chapter 12

After shouting her lover's name, the green witch collapsed back into unconsciousness. Glinda pushed aside her nausea and left her bed. Taking the seat next to the bed, she quickly tried to get her bearings as the world was spinning again. The nurses backed up as they watched the White Witch place a hand on her best friend's forehead.

"She's burning up," the confusion in her voice was evident. Quickly one of the nurses ran to get cold compresses and ordered the other nurses to get the emergency tub full of melted snow.

"We'll get her fever down. Do you think there is any possibility of infection?" The nurse asked Glinda.

"The bullet was removed but if Yero is in trouble, that is what is causing the fever," the blonde replied.

"Where is this Yero? Can he be brought here?" The nurse asked.

"He's a three day ride in good weather," Khalil responded.

"Oh dear," the nurse replied.

"Khalil can we get a message to the Village somehow?" Glinda wanted to know.

"Even if we could, we have no idea what we're sending the messenger into," the Captain said.

"Why does she have a fever? I'm sorry, I am confused how Yero's condition affects Miss Fae," Brrr spoke up. To this Glinda heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes. It wasn't easy to talk about but it had to be done.

"Fae can feel and know when Yero is in danger. It is a unique bond that they share. They are truly soul mates and as such they can feel when each other are in trouble. Fae's powers amplify this and with the trauma she just suffered at the hands of someone she considered a friend, it may be too much to handle. I literally exhausted myself trying to save her. I only hope that my magic was enough to do so," Glinda explained. Khalil could feel her pain and suddenly wondered if he and she shared the same gift. He moved to her and pulled her close, whispering in her ear that he loved her and that they would figure this out.

"The other nurses will handle Miss Fae's troubles as best they can. In the meantime, I need to see that nasty bruise on your chest Captain," the nurse they'd been speaking to said.

"But of course," he reluctantly left Glinda's side and headed to the table where he'd been before.

Meanwhile the good Doctor Haluk was trying to work some different magic to get Boq to stay alive. He'd been able to remove the shoulder wound's bullet and the one from the stomach, both had been surprisingly simple which he could not for the life of him figure out. However the leg wound was causing him troubles. It was deeply imbedded in the kneecap and he was trying to do something incredibly difficult and delicate with tools that did not allow him to be delicate.

"How is the stomach wound?" Haluk asked his assistant, soon to be doctor himself, Karl.

"I'm stitching up the damage but he seems to be bleeding somewhere that I cannot find," Karl admitted.

"The bullet did not look fragmented," Haluk said.

"I know but it must have nicked something that is hiding," Karl told him.

"Can you switch with me? I cannot perform the delicacy needed with this surgery if he is still bleeding out," the doctor asked.

"I could possibly perform it Doctor," Karl suggested as they do si doed around the table and switched positions.

"See what you can do. This stomach wound will kill him but the spreading infection in his leg may too. I don't want to show you your first amputation on a man who just got back his flesh," Haluk gritted his teeth. Karl was more than competent and a terrific student but he lacked the experience that one could only get from real life experience. It wasn't his fault. The last trauma patient they'd received had a paper cut.

"Come on Boq. Stay with me," Haluk pleaded as he began to search for the bleeder. He moved the stomach aside slightly which Karl had excellently sewn up and looked at the other organs. Karl had been right. Wherever the blood was coming from…

"Ah ha, you son of a bitch," Haluk smirked. The pancreas. The sneaky little bugger had been nicked when the bullet exited Boq's stomach and had lodged in what they both had thought was the other wall of the stomach.

"Found it?" Karl asked.

"I've got it. How's the knee?" Haluk wanted to know.

"I can't get at the bullet without doing more damage. We can't leave it in there but I don't know what else to do," Karl admitted.

"Clean up and go shake Doctor Gottfried up," his superior ordered.

"Sir?" His assistant was confused.

"Tell him we need his magnifying machine or this boy is losing his leg," Haluk told him.


	13. Chapter 13

When Karl rushed passed everyone in the infirmary without as much as a "Hello", they all looked at one another.

"That can't be good," Brrr commented.

"No, it cannot be," Khalil nodded. The bruise to his chest was in fact just that. No damage otherwise and Glinda was more than happy at that. She promised to get him a new Saint Glinda medal as soon as she could.

"I know we're all thinking it but I have to ask, what is the best Bird we have?" Khalil changed the subject. The snow outside had stopped blowing sideways but Elphaba's fever had yet to go down and the chance of getting to the village was even now more imperative.

"Well most, if not all, of my smaller birds have left for warmer pastures. It is a rite of passage to do like their ancestors did, so I do not compel them to stay. I may have some Eagles and a few Hawks about but even they like to leave when the weather gets dicey," Glinda said.

"Memo to me, discuss the creation of an air force when this is all over," Khalil told them.

"I may have a cardinal or two left. They enjoy the winter weather," the blonde commented.

"I need a big bird that can fly faster than that. If the little one gets stuck out in the cold, I would never forgive myself," Khalil shook his head.

"Then a Falcon would be more to our advantage," Glinda admitted.

"Still doesn't help if we don't have one at our disposal," Brrr spoke up.

"Get Sergeant Collins in here as quickly as you can," the Captain said to one of the nurses. She nodded and quickly ran out of the infirmary. He then left his seat on the exam table and walked over to Glinda, who the nurses had made lie back down. Her nausea was definitely better but her exhaustion was not. She was barely staying awake.

"Are you all right my love?" He asked. Before she had a chance to answer, Karl came running back through the infirmary with Doctor Gottfried. They carried some large contraption between them and hurried back into surgery.

"That was odd," Brrr commented.

"That was the magnifying machine that Doctor Gottfried invented," Khalil said.

"Oh poor Boq," tears began to flow down Glinda's face. The Captain tried to comfort her, figuring that the only reason that the doctors needed that was because something bad was happening.

"You called for me sir?" Collins asked as he walked into the infirmary.

"Yes. Do we have any Birds left in the service over the winter?" The Captain wanted to know.

"Two, sir. One is a Carrier Pigeon and the other is a Falcon. Can I ask why you're asking sir?" Collins' curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I need the Falcon to do some recon. Take me to him," Khalil said. Collins nodded and headed for the door. The Captain gave Glinda a swift kiss on the lips. He could feel how badly they both wanted more but it would have to do for the moment.

"What do you suggest we do for Miss Fae?" Brrr asked once the two Gale Force members were gone.

"I don't know. The fever could endanger her life but if cold compresses and melted snow aren't helping – short of sticking her in a snow bank – I just don't know," the blonde admitted. The Lion nodded and started to ponder the snow bank option when the doctors brought Boq out on a stretcher.

"I need a twenty-four hour watch on him. He's lost a lot of blood and suffered severe trauma," Haluk explained to the nurses. They quickly took over as the Doctor collapsed into a chair.

"How is he?" Glinda asked.

"He's in one piece for now but I worry that his knee will become infected. It was a delicate procedure to try to remove the bullet. We got it out but at what cost, I'm not sure," Haluk admitted. Glinda nodded silently hoping that Boq would be all right.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure about this?" The nurse asked as Brrr walked outside with Elphaba in his massive furry arms.

"If it is the only way to save Miss Fae then I am very sure about it. You have the blankets?" He asked.

"Yes Your Highness," she stiffened as a cold breeze blew by. It was by now almost dawn. They all hoped the sun brought some warmth with it as the temperatures had dropped well below freezing during the night.

"This looks like a good pile," Brrr commented.

"As good as you're going to find that is clean," the nurse admitted. The Lion nodded and unceremoniously dropped the witch into the snow pile. Within seconds the silence of the winter night was broken by the sounds of someone screaming. That someone was Elphaba. Brrr scooped her up when he saw her eyes open and the nurse quickly wrapped her in the aforementioned blanket before heading back inside.

Brrr quickly got her into a fresh bed and the nurses went to work, checking her vitals and seeing if the shock was enough to break the fever.

"You're still a little warm and your skin is still slightly off but I think you'll be on the mend quickly," the nurse smiled as Elphaba shivered in her now wet clothing. Brrr turned around and the nurses quickly stripped the wet clothing off and gave her a fresh infirmary dress.

"Whose bright idea was it to put me in a snow bank?" Elphaba asked through clattering teeth as the nurses tucked her back into the warm bed.

"That would be Lady Glinda. I just carried it out as she is rather incapacitated," Brrr spoke up. This immediately earned him a reprieve as her anger quickly turned to concern.

"Is she all right? Boq didn't…" she trailed off.

"Thankfully, no. She is exhausted from saving you my dear," the Lion explained.

"Miss Fae! It is good to see you awake," Captain Khalil smiled as he entered the infirmary.

"Captain, it is good to see you as well. Is Glinda all right?" She asked.

"Exhausted but she'll be fine. I'm more interested in finding out about what happened to you. Can you start at the beginning?" Khalil wanted to know. He could see her heave a sigh of relief and he wondered what exactly the two ladies were to one another.

"I had a fairly typical childhood…" he cut her off.

"Not that beginning," he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um then you'll need to refresh my memory. What are we talking about?" She was playing hard to get and the Captain couldn't figure out why.

"If you're trying to protect Boq, you can't. He's going to end up in Southstairs," he said. This made Elphaba sober immediately.

"You can't do that to him. He didn't mean it," she told him.

"Didn't mean it? He shot you and almost killed you. Then he took a shot at me and my men. He almost killed me. If I hadn't been wearing my Saint Glinda medal, you'd be consoling Glinda right now and I'd be on the doctor's slab," he pulled the medallion out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"I never…" Elphaba trailed off.

"Now I know that both you and Glinda knew Boq from the old days but he slipped a cog somewhere. I need to know what happened," Khalil said.

"After everyone went to their rooms, I went to see Boq. I knew that he wasn't going to take you and Glinda getting engaged well and I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself," she started.

"Why would he not take our engagement well?" the Captain asked.

"Boq has been in love with Glinda since the first days at Shiz. She never looked at him in that way. Instead she dated others while Boq was wrangled in by Nessarose, who loved him more than he would ever love her. I guess he figured he had to settle for Nessa because he would never get a shot at Glinda. However that relationship soured quickly as Nessa's love grew, whatever feelings Boq had for Nessa turned to hate…" she paused. Talking about her sister was hard enough but she just wasn't sure how many details she could give away without giving herself away.

"So he somehow became the Tin Man because of all of this," Khalil said.

"Yes. Ever since that time his feelings of hate grew. Not only because of the Witch who turned him into the Tin Man but also at the man who left Glinda for another. Glinda was crushed and that did not help Boq's anger. Now I don't know what has been happening since he was changed back but I can only imagine that your relationship was a final straw in breaking the camel's back as it were," Elphaba swallowed hard but when she was not interrupted she continued.

"Anyway, I found Boq cleaning his pistol, and I tried to talk to him. The more I talked, the madder he grew. His intention was in fact to kill himself but only after he'd killed you and Glinda. I got in his way. So as I tried to stop him out in the hallway, he shot me," she finished.

"Great Oz," Khalil swallowed.

"I fear putting him in Southstairs will only give him what he needs to kill himself. He needs help, not prison," Elphaba said.

"I fear there is no one in this kingdom that could help him. I will marry Glinda. We will have the life that both of us have dreamed of," Khalil told her.

"As you should. You should make lots of little babies and live happily ever after but unless Boq can be helped you need to send him far away from here. I fear that without help, he will seek to destroy whatever you two have built. I tried helping and I got shot for my troubles," she shook her head.

"Things I shall take under advisement. Now what about Master Yero? You were shouting his name whilst in the throes of the fever," the Captain said. She went pale and swallowed hard again.

"Glinda explained the bond that you and he share. What has happened to him?" Khalil asked.

"I fear that it is already too late. I will not be able to save him," tears welled up in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" The Captain wanted to know.

"I had a vision. Yero was in a pile on the floor and there was blood everywhere. I called out to him but he never responded. I fear he will die," she told him.


	15. Chapter 15

"He is made of straw. Where is all the blood coming from?" Khalil asked.

"I don't know but despite the fact that he is made of straw he is still able to be killed. Should someone start a fire or scattered his limbs to the winds, he will die. I need to leave here," Elphaba said.

"You can't. It's the middle of winter out there and even if you could get back to your Yero, you would be on your own. I cannot in good conscience send you out there in your condition. Besides I have sent a brave Bird in your place. He promises to do some reconnaissance and be back here as quickly as he can," the Captain explained.

"Miss Fae does not do well with being idle," Brrr spoke up.

"Understandable. I know if it were my Glinda, I would be on the first horse out of here but the weather and your heath are more important at this point until we have all the facts," Khalil said.

"My health means nothing if Yero is gone. Without him, I cease to exist," Elphaba told them. The Captain was about to say something else when he heard a moan that was very familiar to him.

"Glinda?" He turned from the group and quickly moved to her side.

"Glinda my love, open your eyes," he said gently. Slowly, the blonde's eyes opened and there was a slight smile on her face.

"Khalil," she cupped his cheek in her tiny little hand.

"Are you feeling all right?" He wanted to know.

"I'm really tired," she admitted.

"Well then we need to move you somewhere so you can get better sleep," he smiled.

"How long has she been tired?" Elphaba suddenly asked.

"Since she healed you, which by now has been at least six hours, why?" Brrr was wondering where she was going with this.

"That can't be right," Elphaba tried to get out of bed and head to her friend but she found that she didn't exactly have her legs under her yet either.

"You're not exactly better, you're still running a little fever," Brrr admitted as he caught the wobbly legged witch.

"If Glinda healed me then I shouldn't have a fever," she pointed out.

"You think she missed something?" Khalil asked.

"I don't think she missed something per se, I think that her magic wasn't powerful enough. You see some people are capable of great things but only when their emotions are running high. Glinda's powers do not magnify as my own do. Hers stay at an even keel, which most of the time is good. When I had not yet learned how to control my gifts, things were ugly. The problem is when she casts a spell, her emotions can actually detract from the spells power, causing some of it to rebound," Elphaba explained.

"Rebound?" Brrr was confused.

"Yes. It means that some of the magic headed back toward Glinda. If I can reverse the effects, then both of us should be back to normal," the witch said.

"Are you strong enough to do it?" Khalil asked.

"We're about to find out," Elphaba admitted before she began to chant words that neither the man nor the Lion understood. She was mindful of her situation and that without the spell hiding her skin color, things would get dicey. However if she did not try to heal Glinda then the problem would not matter as both of them would continue to go downhill. Suddenly Glinda sat up and then she fell back down onto the bed.

"Wha' 'appened?" She asked, blinking furiously. Elphaba collapsed back into Brrr's massive arms but she smiled weakly.

"How do you feel?" Khalil wanted to know.

"Surprisingly refreshed, like I'd slept for the past sixteen hours," the blonde was confused.

"Good then I need you to help me," Elphaba was breathing heavily, the toll the spell took was more than she'd anticipated. Quickly Glinda got out of bed and cast a healing spell once again before Elphaba's skin color started to fade much more. The witch felt a surge go through her body and in an instant she was standing on her own two feet.

"Wow. I guess that's what they mean when they say "a kick in the pants"," Elphaba chuckled.

"You both look much better," Khalil smiled.

"Well good because there is work to be done. We need to see what is going on in the Village. Hopefully our Bird friend doesn't get himself into trouble. Glin, you wouldn't happen to have that old crystal ball around would you?" Her friend asked.

"I think I might but I never knew how to use it so I'm not sure if I kept it," the blonde admitted.

"Let's go find out then," Elphaba said.


	16. Chapter 16

The little group made its way to Glinda's room and started to look for the crystal ball. The blonde was thankful that both she and Khalil had not had their clothes lying around as it would have been a source of embarrassment.

"Where do you keep your magical items from school?" Elphaba asked.

"Well some of them got misplaced during the hunt for the Witch and during the Wizard getting deposed," Glinda admitted.

"Ah I see," Elphaba nodded. It hurt that her friend referred to her as such but she knew that Khalil still did not know her secret and Glinda was playing it close to the vest.

"I know that that was a stressful time for you my love but please try to remember," Khalil smiled.

"Well the last I saw of it and my favorite wand was when…" she paused. Everyone looked at her and she blushed.

"Check under the bed," she said. Elphaba got down on the floor and lifted the blankets from the bed frame.

"I should have known," her friend chuckled, as she pulled a box out from underneath the furniture and dusted it off.

"Why?" Brrr asked.

"That's where I always kept my magic stuff when we were at school," Glinda smiled.

"Didn't you have to take it to class every day?" Khalil asked.

"Well… I…" Glinda wasn't sure how to proceed considering the fact that the truth would be painful. The fact was she never learned how to use it because only those under Morrible learned how. They had not come to that point in their learning when Elphaba defied the Wizard.

"Crystal balls are reserved for those that were not under the tutelage of Madame Morrible. Morrible would have taught Glinda eventually but I imagine the Witch kept them a tad busy," Elphaba explained.

"Oh," Khalil said. He seemed to buy it and it was a good cover for Elphaba. After all, if she gave anymore of herself away, he could figure it out. How many people her and Glinda's age had taught under the Wizard's second in command? The list was incredibly small and most of her students faded into the background upon the discovery of what the Wizard Vizier was up to in her spare time. That and none of them were ever as powerful as Elphaba. Some were not even more powerful than Glinda but they were the best of the crop that year.

"Anyways, shall we get this baby fired up?" Elphaba asked.

"Absolutely," Glinda smiled and grabbed the nightstand and moved it out to the middle of the floor so that her friend could place the orb down onto something solid. Once that was done, Elphaba began to chant the spells she needed.

"Show me the Village where my Yero resides," she instructed after chanting the spell. The ball became clouded and then as the cloudiness cleared an image emerged.

"Why is it showing me a bird and Kiamo Ko?" Elphaba was confused.

"That makes no sense," Glinda looked at her, just as confused.

"Maybe I mixed some of the spell up," the witch shook her head and chanted a different spell but the results she got were the same. Picking the crystal ball up in her hands, Elphaba stared into it. That was mistake as it showed her back her reflection. Her  _real_  reflection, not the one she currently wore for the benefit of others. She immediately put it down. One of the stipulations for using the crystal ball was that one was not under a spell oneself. She had forgotten that.

"I must be blocked or something. Here Lin, you take it and I'll give you the spell to use," Elphaba smiled. Glinda nodded and set the ball down onto the stand on the nightstand and chanted the spell after Elphaba. This time the spell worked and the ball showed the Village. All appeared calm on the outside but Elphaba wasn't buying it. Glinda knew she wouldn't and quickly asked the ball to see Yero. With a quick whoosh the ball showed them what they were looking for.

"He's in pieces on the floor again," Glinda said.

"You may have to use glue the next time you put him back together," Khalil joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Who is that, that is sweeping up the pieces?" Elphaba asked, ignoring the Captain.

"I don't recognize him," Brrr admitted.

"That's not one of my men," Khalil spoke up.

"We have to get over there now," Elphaba said.

"How? We would need an army and at least three days, given all the snow piled up," the Captain explained.

"Then we go the only way I know how, we fly," Elphaba told them.


	17. Chapter 17

"Fly? You must be joking," Khalil said. His feet never left the ground higher than a building could take him and the thought of it made him nervous.

"It would be the fastest way," Glinda agreed.

"You think your bubble could hold us?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh most definitely but given the added weight and the wind, we could be looking at something that I could not control very easily. Perhaps it would be best if just two of us went," Glinda feared that now would not be a good time to whip out the household cleaning implements and show everyone just what Elphaba was capable of.

"Just the two of you? I could not in good conscious allow that my love. What if you are walking into a trap? What if something terrible should happen to you? I could never forgive myself if I did not accompany you," Khalil told her.

"I will not be suffocated," she said, her cerulean eyes grew dark with just a hint of ice.

"I am not trying to suffocate you. The bubble is not the stealthiest of things and I worry that you will walk into violence that you are not prepared for," the Captain of the Guard explained.

"He is right to worry. But I highly doubt the enemy will be expecting two of Oz's witches, one of them being Lady Glinda. At worst, I would be tortured and they would keep Glinda in exchange for the Wizard," Elphaba said.

"I don't like either of those thoughts," Brrr spoke up.

"Neither do I but given the options. I would rather die trying to save Yero than I would sitting around here waiting for Boq to wake up," the witch remarked. To this the Lion shrugged and nodded in understanding. They were limited in their options.

"Then let me arrange for troops to be on their way to the Village. Miss Fae has enchanted horses before perhaps she could do so again and then you wouldn't have help too far out upon your arrival in the Village," Khalil offered.

"That is a good idea. Glinda, I do believe you should listen to him," Elphaba could tell that Glinda was still a little miffed at the thought that Khalil was being overprotective.

"All right. You have one hour. Then Fae and I leave whether there are troops ready or not," the blonde delivered her edict.

"You will have it," Khalil nodded. He quickly took off in search of Sergeant Collins.

"I suggest we bundle up then. Flying in a bubble doesn't protect you from the winter winds," Elphaba pointed out. Glinda nodded and headed for her closet.

"Lady Glinda, I must point out that I do not have an assignment," Brrr said.

"You are to stay here where it is safe. We shall try to contact you as soon as we can about what we ran into," the blonde explained as she pulled out her best winter attire.

"What am I to do if something should happen to you, Miss Fae, and the Captain?" The Lion didn't want to think the worst but it had to be done.

"I shall make it clear what my wishes are. Let me fetch some official Emerald City letterhead," she said before disappearing.

"Listen to me, should the worst happen, no matter what, you are responsible for the Animals. Do what you must to survive and if that means leaving the city, do so. I don't know what she has cooked up but you know that the Council will be wary of whatever it is," Elphaba spoke up.

"I will do what I can," Brrr nodded. Glinda was back in a few minutes and she handed him a piece of paper on which she had written instructions should she not return from their mission.

"You want me to rule Oz? All of it?" Brrr asked, stunned.

"I could not think of a better Lion for the job," Glinda winked as she put on her coat.

"But…"

"No, buts. Now Miss Fae and I must go down to the stables and get working on enchanting the horses. Good luck to you," the blonde smiled.

"To you as well," Brrr stood there unsure of his next move while the two ladies immediately headed for the stables. They didn't have long before their journey but Elphaba feared with every passing minute, the likelihood of finding Fiyero is any sort of shape in which she could fix him was dwindling. She hoped that he could hear her and know that she was coming for him. They were soul mates and no matter what happened they would be together in this life or the next.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's freezing up here," the blonde's teeth chattered as the bubble rose to a height that would take it above the trees.

"They don't call it winter for nothing. We should stop at Kiamo Ko and see if our Bird friend is still there. If so, we should give him a lift," Elphaba said.

"Agreed. Besides it'll get us out of the wind," Glinda shivered through her warm coat. The temperature difference between the ground and where they now stood was at least ten degrees. Elphaba had been more prepared than her friend and admittedly Glinda was starting to envy the scarf she wore.

On the ground, the Captain marched the troops out. There had been little complaining due to the fact that the holiday was practically upon them but when they were told that their fellow soldiers could be in danger, they quit their complaining.

"To Kiamo Ko!" Captain Khalil bellowed and the caravan of thirty soldiers was off. The enchanted horses moved swiftly along the snow covered Yellow Brick Road and the men were grateful. The sun was going down and it offered little warmth. If they could make their way quickly enough then the journey to Kiamo Ko would not have to be in much darkness. It was a risk going out now but their position offered them more safety than a usual traveler.

"I hope that Khalil knows what he is doing," Glinda clenched her teeth together to stop them from chattering.

"He knows he loves you and he knows that he will not let harm come to you. That will be enough to guide him," Elphaba smiled slightly, her eyes never deviating from the horizon.

"How can you be so certain, Elphie?" The blonde asked.

"I saw it in his eyes. He would travel to the gates of Hell and back for you," her friend told her. The blonde gave her a look and then quickly pulled the brakes on the bubble.

"Almost missed our stop," she shook her head and dropped the bubble down at the entrance to the decaying castle.

"We should fix this place up," Glinda looked around and shook her head. Soon it would be nothing but a pile of rubble.

"Once this is over, absolutely. It would be a good outpost for the Gale Force and for travelers," Elphaba nodded. She looked around for any signs of the Falcon that had been sent out for the recon mission. He had made reasonably good time, given his speed was less than that of the bubble.

"Anyone here?" She called, there was no reply.

"Perhaps he is hiding. After all, he doesn't know if we are friends or foes," Glinda said.

"Lady Glinda, that is exactly why I hid among the rafters. I needed confirmation it was you," the majestic bird swooped down and landed on a piece of a broken wall.

"Brother Egbert, there you are," Glinda beamed.

"Milady," he bowed.

"This is Miss Elphaba, we need your help," the blonde explained.

" _The_  Miss Elphaba?" He questioned.

"Indeed it is I, now if you would join us in the bubble; we must be on our way to our destination," the witch bowed.

"Then the honor of travelling by bubble is all mine. Perhaps we can use my sharp eye sight as a way to help see what exactly is going on there. I thought I was only sent for recon so that you may avoid this weather," Egbert said.

"Things have changed. My Yero is in danger, which I fear translates to the entire Village," Elphaba explained.

"Then we must fly," Egbert nodded. Quickly they exited the castle and Glinda swept up a bubble. Egbert perched on Elphaba's shoulder to avoid his talons popping the bubble's amazing surface tension. With a flick of Glinda's wrist they were off toward the little Village.

"I assume you hide your skin color to avoid detection and arrest by mortals who do not understand your gifts," Egbert whispered to Elphaba.

"It is the only way to protect myself and everyone I love. I hate it but I cannot argue with the results," she admitted.

"No, I suppose you cannot. Let me say that should the need for battle arise, it will be a great honor to fight at your side," Egbert told her.

"Thank you Brother Egbert. It will be my honor to fight with you," Elphaba smiled.

"Well I hope you guys are ready because we're here," Glinda said. She set the bubble down outside the walls that had been built for the Village's protection.

"Let me scout ahead," Egbert said. He left the two and headed over the Village with nothing but the moonlight to guide him. When he returned a few minutes later, he shook his head.

"Large men with big guns are patrolling the entire place. The interior is well lit so I fear that a sneak attack won't work," the Falcon admitted.

"Then we shall stroll right up to the gate," Elphaba chuckled and ran off toward the back door of the wall.


	19. Chapter 19

Elphaba strode up to the back gate and knocked on the door. She heard voices on the other side of the wall one of which loudly stated that whatever idiot had managed to get left outside should spend the night there. Followed by another voice who told him to keep his panties on. She was fairly certain that she recognized the second voice and shook her head, if it was who she was thinking of, then things were not as bad as they thought.

"What's the password?" Came the familiar voice.

"Panties which I will definitely be keeping on," there was no mistaking her voice and the door quickly opened.

"Miss Fae! How'd you get here?" Private Roth looked highly embarrassed.

"We came by bubble soldier and I need something to thaw out my toes," Glinda stepped up from her hiding spot behind a tree with Egbert.

"Lady Glinda! Brother Egbert!" The poor Private was having a mild myocardial infarction right on the spot.

"Roth, you ok?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes Ma'am! Inside please," the Private let them in and quickly locked the door. He then led them out of the cold and into the base of the tower.

"Send word to the Sergeant that he is needed along with a ride to the barracks for the ladies," the Private ordered the Corporal who was sitting down, with his back to them, trying to warm himself up by the fire.

"Ladies? The snow has gotten to you hasn't it?" The Corporal turned and saw just whom the Private was talking about and he went white as a sheet.

"Lady Glinda!"

"Yes, it's me. Be as so kind as to do what the Private asked you. I can't feel my toes," the blonde said.

"Yes Ma'am!" He was off like a shot and Roth couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why don't you take a seat milady?" He offered. Glinda gladly did and tried to defrost the toes that were partially frozen; her improper choice of high heeled fashion boots was going to hurt her.

"Where is Yero? I had a terrible vision but yet I find you here at the gate. What has happened?" Elphaba asked.

"You might want to wait until Sergeant Zetti can explain everything Miss. You wouldn't want me leaving out any of the details. Besides things have been traumatic over the last few days," Roth explained.

"Traumatic?" She gave him a look.

"Yes Miss Fae. I…" he never got to finish as Sergeant Zetti flung open the door and walked inside. He had certainly gained muscle mass since the last they'd seen him.

"Lady Glinda, Miss Fae, your ride awaits. Brother Egbert! Good to see you!" The Sergeant smiled.

"You as well old friend. Do you know where a Bird can scrounge up some grub?" Egbert asked.

"Not the stuff Mrs. Dillamond has been feeding us," Private Roth spoke up and Elphaba cringed.

"I'll talk to her as soon as the Sergeant brings us up to speed," the witch promised.

"Good because I've been going through clothes like crazy," Zetti smirked.

"She just got a little excited with the spices," Elphaba told them.

"Uh huh and I like wearing grain bags for underwear," Zetti chuckled. To this his men laughed and even Egbert couldn't help himself.

"Then I wish Yero could have eaten some of it," the witch said which made everyone laugh except Glinda who was utterly confused at what was going on.

"We have business at hand, do we not?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Zetti nodded and helped them into the cart that had been made into a makeshift carriage. It wasn't pretty but it got the job done. They got to the barracks and Zetti escorted them inside.

"Where is Lieutenant Ronin?" Elphaba asked.

"Right this way," Zetti said, his tone took on a serious tone. They walked through the barracks and were brought to the Lieutenant's personal quarters.

"Great Oz," Glinda held a hand to her mouth upon seeing the very much in pain Lieutenant. He was bandaged over what appeared to be three quarters of his body.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked going to his side and seeing if she could help Ronin out.

"They sent flaming arrows at us, with some sort of liquid accelerant attached to it. He dove in front of one to protect Master Yero. Mrs. Dillamond did all she could but the rest is going to be up to him unless you think you can help," Zetti said.

"What about Yero?" She asked.

"He's in a bad way as well but there was literally nothing we could do for him," the Sergeant admitted.

"I'll see if I can fix up the Lieutenant while you go look after Yero," Glinda put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need my help, you let me know. Yero is made of straw after all," Elphaba had a small smile and a slight chuckle.

"Follow me," Zetti said. Elphaba got up and left the poor Lieutenant to Glinda. The two worked their way down the hall and then stopped at the door to another room. Zetti gave her a nod before walking away. She cautiously opened the door and on the floor was poor Fiyero. Or rather what was left of him.

"Yero?" Her voice was small and wavered at the sight before her.

"Miss?" The young man from the crystal ball sat on the bed and was attempting to sow the pieces of Fiyero back together.

"Who are you?" She asked, surprised that Fiyero had yet to say anything.

"I'm the tailor or rather I was. I suppose they won't have me back now that I defected," he smiled slightly. Elphaba nodded with a slight smile.

"Yero?" She asked again and there was nothing.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone. He hasn't said much since it happened or so I've been told. He hasn't said a word to me," the tailor said. He got up and left the room. Elphaba sat down on the bed and pulled the one good hand that Fiyero had into hers. It was obvious that he had somehow fallen apart once more.

"Yero, I'm back. I'm here to help," she said. He turned her head from her.

"You need to stay away from me," he croaked out.

"You know I can't do that. I love you," she told him.

"Everyone I get near gets hurt," he said.

"It's the nature of what we do. Never doubt that I love you, no matter what happens. We will get through this. Glinda is helping the Lieutenant as we speak," Elphaba stroked the side of his face. Fiyero tried his best to bury his cheek into her hand but it was hard to do given his current sown state.

"We'll get through this," she repeated as tears rolled down her cheeks before burying her head into his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons - I do not own it. I do however own what I just wrote - it's a little dark - just a heads up. :)

A knock on the door interrupted them and Elphaba wiped her cheek before calling to the person to enter.

"I hate to interrupt but Lady Glinda is in need of assistance. The lieutenant is fading fast," Zetti said.

"I'm on my way," she tried to be strong and quickly left a kiss on Fiyero's cheek before running to help. The Scarecrow took the moment of solitude to look down at himself.

_I'm bleeding out, said if the last thing that I do, is to bring you down, I'll bleed out for you, so I peel my skin, and I count my sins, and I close my eyes, and I take it in, and I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you, for you_

There was no denying the hideousness of his body. He was once chased by the ladies; men wished they could be him, and now, now that was all gone. All he had left was the respect that he earned from people who could never truly know who he was.

_When the day has come, but I've lost my way around, and the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground, when the sky turns gray, and everything is screaming, I will reach inside, just to find my heart is beating, you tell me to hold on, oh you tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong_

A sudden rage filled him. He was angry. Angry that he was in this form. Angry that people couldn't see him as anything but an object. Angry that he was nothing more than a large target, harming the people around him in battle. Angry that love had blinded him.

_'Cause I'm bleeding out, said if the last thing that I do, is to bring you down I'll bleed out for you, so I peel my skin, and I count my sins, and I close my eyes, and I take it in, and I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you, for you_

He took his one good hand and he started ripping at the stiches that held him together. He was a blight upon this Earth and he would end this before things got any worse.

_When the hour is nigh, and hopelessness is sinking in, and the wolves all cry, to feel they're not worth hollering, when your eyes are red, and emptiness is all you know, with the darkness fed,_ _I will be your scarecrow_

Tears of rage soon filled his eyes and the stitching got harder and harder to see. His feeble mind screamed at him to stop.  _What about Elphaba?_  It demanded.

_You tell me to hold on, oh you tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong_

What about Elphaba? She was the reason he was like this. The guilt and the pain that marred her features when she thought he wasn't looking had been obvious. She had wished for anything, anything but that. All she wanted was for him to be alive. She loved him and wanted to cure him but the fact was magic wasn't going to fix the feelings he held inside. However, he loved her and if he loved her, he needed to let her move on.

_'Cause I'm bleeding out, said if the last thing that I do, is to bring you down I'll bleed out for you, so I peel my skin, and I count my sins, and I close my eyes, and I take it in, and I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you, for you_

A feral cry escaped his lips and he stopped his actions. Ripping himself to shreds would allow them to put him back together. He needed something that would be more permanent. Quickly, he tried to lift himself off the bed. All he had to do was reach the lantern that the tailor had been working by and knock it over.

_I'm bleeding out for you, for you, I'm bleeding out for you, for you, I'm bleeding out for you, for you, I'm bleeding out for you_

His midsection crumpled as he tried to get up. He cursed but continued to try to move near the object of his desire on the nearby table. Hearing the footsteps out in the hall he knew it was now or never. With a lunge, he swiped the hot glass with his hand and could immediately feel it singe. The lantern fell, the glass shattered, and the flame ignited the clothing that the tailor was trying to piece together. He threw himself upon it. The end was coming and no one would be there to stop him. Elphaba would be free.

_'Cause I'm bleeding out, said if the last thing that I do, is to bring you down I'll bleed out for you, so I peel my skin, and I count my sins, and I close my eyes, and I take it in, and I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you, for you._


	21. Chapter 21

The sound of glass shattering diverted Sergeant Zetti's attention for a second from the Lieutenant then there was a shout that diverted everyone's attention.

"Fire!" Zetti raced out into the hall after hearing the shout and left the ladies to their business.

"Fire?" Glinda's nerves were starting to fray.

"Yero," Elphaba had a bad feeling and she quickly left the blonde, rushing out into that same hallway.

"Get some water!" Zetti shouted.

"There's no time!" Elphaba said, realizing that the fire was coming from Fiyero's location. She pushed passed the Sergeant and got to the doorway. She quickly whipped up a wind spell which whipped through the small room that it extinguished the flames then the water that Zetti had called for was dumped on the scattered straw for good measure.

"Fiyero…" his name was whispered but Zetti heard it. He thought he heard wrong but the fact of the matter was the jump to "Fiyero" from "Yero" wasn't much.

"Why didn't you let me die?" the words were faint but unmistakable.

"Why do you want to die?" She asked him.

"I'm nothing but a hazard to everyone and everything. I do not deserve to live," he said.

"Is my love not enough to make you see what you really are?" Elphaba wanted to know. There was no response and Zetti could see that the witch was faltering.

"Love is what has gotten us into this mess in the first place," he finally told her. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Elphaba crumpled to the floor and burst into tears. Everything that they had worked together for had just been thrown away in a matter of moments. It was then that Zetti realized just who he had in the room and what secret they had been hiding. At first he was shocked that after everything they both were alive. Then he grew angry.

"You would throw away the love that Miss Fae has shown you? Throw away everything she has done for the betterment of everyone but herself? If you had a brain I would punch it through your eye socket! She has done at the risk of her own personal being without thought. If it was better for someone else, she did it and she has done more for you than you could ever realize! Do not tell her that this is her fault! This is yours and yours alone. You are not the man that she fell in love with and you are certainly not the one she saved that day in the corn field!" The words tumbled out of his mouth and he immediately clamped up, realizing he had spilled information that he should not have. Elphaba looked up at him, fear etched into her face. Then shock crossed her face as the Sergeant scooped her up off the floor. The men made movement to try to put the Scarecrow back together but Zetti stopped them.

"If he wishes to wallow in self-pity, let him do so. As of this moment, no one is to go near him unless I say otherwise," the Sergeant instructed.

"I need some help in here!" Glinda shouted. Elphaba snapped back to the reality of what had been going on around her. She looked to Zetti who gave her a slight smile and held her until they reached the Lieutenant's room. He then set her down and she quickly got to work helping Glinda. After a struggle for twenty minutes, the Lieutenant was peacefully sleeping, his wounds healed while he slept.

"He should be all right but he's going to need to sleep for the next three days while his body works to fix itself," Elphaba heaved a sigh. Glinda could tell that something was very wrong and she looked to the Sergeant.

"Then when he wakes up, I shall tell him that the best witches in Oz helped him. He will be most grateful. Miss Fae, may I have a word?" Zetti asked.

"Lady Glinda would you give us a moment?" Elphaba wondered. Glinda looked at her friend, worried over the awkwardness that had been transpiring.

"Are you sure?" The blonde wanted to know.

"Yes, please," her friend gave her a slight smile. Glinda nodded and headed out of the room.

"What is it that you intend to do Sergeant?" Elphaba asked.


	22. Chapter 22

Glinda wandered down the hall and found two soldiers guarding the door to what she assumed was a prisoner. The two men quickly stood at attention.

"Lady Glinda!" They both exclaimed.

"At ease boys. Who is behind that door that requires your talents to guard it?" She asked.

"Master Yero or what's left of him. Sergeant Zetti's orders ma'am," Private Schultz replied.

"Why are you guarding him?" Glinda asked.

"He tried to set himself on fire ma'am. He could have burned the whole place down," Corporal Reap explained.

"How successful was he?" The blonde wanted to know.

"Well only Miss Fae could say properly ma'am. We're not sure how much work goes into putting him back together," Schultz spoke up.

"Ah I see. Mind if I take a look?" She asked.

"The Sergeant will have our heads ma'am," Reap was nervous.

"Son, I'm Lady Glinda. I outrank the Sergeant," the blonde smiled slightly.

"Point well taken ma'am," Schultz smiled back. Reap looked at him. Ultimately it was the Corporal's decision as the ranking officer to allow her to gain entry.

"All right, very quickly," Reap nodded. He opened the door and then after Glinda entered quickly closed it.

"Normally in this situation I would have a direct course of action but I fear things are not so simple this time around," the Sergeant said from his position at the door. He'd taken to leaning against it as if it would stop Elphaba from leaving. He knew that if she wanted to she could kill him and everyone that got in her way on the way out if she wanted.

"My whole life has never been simple Sergeant," she told him, an edge to her tone made it clear that despite the fear that had quickly crossed her face earlier, there was no fear now.

"I imagine it hasn't," he nodded before swallowing hard. The next move was still on him to decide.

"The question still remains. What do you intend to do?" Elphaba asked.

"Show me you are who I think you are," he ordered. Without so much as a thought, Elphaba quickly cast the reversal spell. Her once peach flesh turned the color it was supposed to be, green.

"I can see why Master Fiyero fell in love with you. Your fire and your passion for your cause is one thing but your beauty it is another. I envisioned you as the stories told, warts and all, but you are in fact very beautiful," Zetti gave a slight smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she smirked.

"I suppose not. You hide the truth and your cause goes on without the threat of people constantly on the hunt for you. Should they stumble over you then that is a different matter. So I say this. In exchange for my silence, I want two things," he said.

"Two things?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes only two. Then we continue on as life never changed," he nodded.

"All right, as long as one of them is not my body. There are some things that I will not allow and if you even suggest it, they will be arresting me for murder," Elphaba agreed in her own special way.

"Of course and as a gentleman I would never even think of it. Now then, first thing is who else knows your secret? Was I the only one out of the loop? Second, what the hell did you have Mrs. Dillamond put in the oatmeal?" Zetti asked.


	23. Chapter 23

"Well well it has come to this has it?" Glinda shook her head as she delicately took a seat on the chair near the bed which had seemingly only been singed by the fire. The room smelled of burnt wood and had it not been so cold outside she may have opened the window.

"Come to what?" Fiyero asked; his tone was low due to the damage done by the smoke and the flames. The blonde was surprised he could still talk considering a good portion of him was missing but that was the wonder of magic.

"I always knew that you were an idiot and you just went ahead and proved me right. Would it be only me that you were proving it to, that would be one thing but when you decided to hurt Elphie, well that is quite another," Glinda said.

"It's for her own good Lin," he told her.

"Really? It's in her best interest that the only man who has ever loved her commit suicide? The man that once sacrificed his humanity to save her and proved to the world that love is more powerful than magic or politics now sits here and dares to tell me that love is not worth fighting for?" She raised an eyebrow.

"She deserves to be happy with someone who could make her happy. Someone who could give her a family. Someone who will keep the demons at bay. How can I give her any of that when I am trapped in this useless body? I'm condemned to walk this planet forever as those who love me grow old and die or worse still I could meet a fiery death at the hands of the enemy knowing that she is about to be captured. We all know what happens should her identity be discovered," he pointed out.

"We all know the danger but we all also know that without you, Elphie will not fight. She would let them do whatever they wanted to her before they executed her publicly. She would suffer any amount of pain in order to be with you again. I used to think that love was something that would eventually come to you. I thought that my love would be enough to make you realize what you had in front of you but the simple fact of the matter was that your love for Elphie blinded you because she consumed your soul, your thoughts, and everything you did. I was mad for a long time at both of you until you "died". Then I realized that I would have much rather have had you in my life, no matter what the circumstances than to know that I would never see you again. Now I have a love like yours and Elphie's and I understand how it consumes you. That is what frustrates me so. You were about to throw that all away when you know that Elphie can change you human again. So if your feelings have not changed, I will banish you from Oz and you will wander the countryside never becoming human ever again. That may hurt Elphie but she will forgive me as she will know it was ultimately your decision. I will keep her alive to the best of my ability because I love her," Glinda stood from the chair and headed for the door. Fiyero did not stop her as the door opened and then he was all alone again. Just a Scarecrow and his thoughts and the knowledge of what he had done.

"Thanks boys. I appreciate it. You can manage to keep this to yourselves yes?" She asked of the guards.

"Of course ma'am," they nodded with smiles.

"Good then I'll have the Captain put in commendations for you both," with that the blonde gave a wink and headed back down the hall. At that moment, both Zetti and Elphaba exited the room they had been in.

"Miss Fae, is everything all right?" She asked.

"Yes Lady Glinda," Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Sergeant Zetti, seeing as you are now commanding officer until the Lieutenant can get back on his feet, I suggest that you find some straw to fill our little friend that is being guarded. Even if he has done something stupid, the Council will have my head if I do not prove to them his unwillingness to join me back in the Emerald City. Only with his refusal will the Council admit that my union with Captain Khalil is their best option. After that, we will need to discuss how to deal with those that thought attacking this peaceful village was a good idea," Glinda told him.

"Yes ma'am. How should he be stuffed ma'am?" Zetti asked.

"As lumpy as possible. He has to learn that there are consequences to his actions. I'm sure that Miss Fae will want to give him a good talking to later as well," she nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled slightly and was off.

"Now tell me everything because I know something is up," Glinda turned to her friend.


	24. Chapter 24

Two days later, Captain Khalil and his troops arrived at the village. They were hastened inside the Village walls and then inside to warm up.

"Glinda, my love. I am glad that you are all right," Khalil smiled upon seeing the blonde bringing some hot food over to him inside the large meeting room where all the high rank individuals were meeting. Elphaba had instructed Mrs. Dillamond to remove the extra spices two days back and promised all the troops that they would be back down to normal soon. Luckily they were before the Captain and his men returned.

"Khalil, I'm glad you're safe too. I have to apologize…" she started.

"Never apologize, my dear. I understand what you meant. I just want you to be safe. You are not only the most precious thing to me but also to all of Oz," he smiled and she blushed.

"I missed you," she smiled and he waggled his eyebrows.

"And I you, trust me," the Captain smirked.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes can I?" Elphaba asked as she walked into the room, dragging Fiyero behind. They had re-stuffed him as lumpy as possible as Glinda had ordered and because of that he couldn't walk without collapsing.

"No you can't," Glinda teased.

"What happened to Master Yero?" Khalil asked.

"Long story but I think you'll want to hear it from Sergeant Zetti first," Elphaba admitted.

"Ah," the Captain nodded.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Zetti asked as he walked into the room with Doctor Dillamond right behind. Quickly everyone took seats around the large rectangular Quoxwood table.

"I believe so. May I introduce Lieutenant Balfour, my second in command," the Captain smiled and quickly everyone who was not familiar with him introduced themselves.

"Good. Now this meeting is to discuss the troublesome neighbors that are north of here and the return of some of the troops to the Emerald City," Zetti started so everyone was on the same page.

"Yes. What exactly happened that caused Master Yero to be in such a bad way and Lieutenant Ronin to be bed ridden?" Captain Khalil wanted to know.

"The Village to the north, as you well know, dislikes Lady Glinda and all who stand beside her. We thought after the last skirmish we were done with them but shortly after Miss Fae left for the Emerald City they attempted to gain access to the Village once again. We fought them back but it was not without consequence. The Lieutenant saved Master Yero by jumping in front of a flaming arrow. He was severely burned and had Lady Glinda and Miss Fae not returned we would have lost him. Luckily other than the Lieutenant our men sustained only minor scratches and bruising. The flaming arrows were extinguished but as you saw on your way in the damage to the walls is significant. Another flaming arrow attack and we'll be in trouble in certain spots. However the only way to patch them until spring hits is pitch which we don't have much of. We've instead been using thawed mud which was kept hot and then stuffed into the holes. Not ideal but it is better than nothing," Zetti explained.

"Come Spring it may be better if stone was trekked here and it would replace the wood," Lieutenant Balfour suggested.

"A wise idea. It will bring construction jobs to those that need them and make this more of an outpost," Glinda nodded.

"Well new walls are great but the threat from the other village remains. We killed a number of the men attacking but most froze to death right outside. We brought them in and are storing them until we can do something with them. Can't take the chance of burning them with the massive winter winds and the ability to bury them is gone until we thaw," the Sergeant said.

"They might have a revolt on their own considering the fact that they keep sending people and no one comes back," Khalil pointed out.

"Could be," Zetti nodded thoughtfully as he left his seat and headed for the door. He then let in the man that had introduced himself as the tailor and defector.

"We have a defector and I think he could add to the conversation," Zetti smiled.

"Hello, I'm Theodore Brown. I am a tailor," the man was understandably nervous.

"Mr. Brown I want to thank you for attempting to fix Master Yero earlier," Elphaba stood up and gave him a slight bow while Fiyero could only nod.

"If you'll pardon me, he looks like he needs more work," he said.

"Indeed he does but he and I have to talk first," the tone of a man in serious trouble was unmistakable and Khalil thought he'd best ask Glinda about it later.

"Yes ma'am," Brown smiled slightly.

"Now Mr. Brown, why did you defect?" Lieutenant Balfour asked.

"To be perfectly honest, my brother and father were men who followed the Wizard. Upon his downfall, they packed up both of their families and struck out for the woods. I only followed them because of my mother, whom I was taking care of. When she passed there was no reason to stay. I got "drafted" on the last round of men going out. I waited until they were bringing in the dead and then I surrendered," he explained.

"You must pardon me sir but how do we know this is not some sort of trickery? After all a man does not abandon family," Captain Khalil eyed their new ally.

"He lost some toes to frostbite, hence the limp, and he also spent time in a hot bath bringing his body temperature up. I find that a man who waits until he has almost died before defecting is probably telling the truth. Besides he was an immense help with the clothing situation we had," Zetti said.

"If I may be permitted? I realize there are ladies in the room but I feel it is necessary to explain," the tailor pawed the buttons of his shirt.

"Sir, you may show us what you need to. We have been privy to many things while treating wounds from battle," Elphaba spoke up. She feared she knew what was coming and she felt that the poor man should not have to explain himself but she also knew that sometimes only the physical scars would help others understand. Theodore nodded and turned around. He then let his shirt drop to his waist to reveal the scars upon it. Glinda gasped slightly and immediately thought of Elphaba. She'd seen those scars on her friend once, which is why she refused to wear anything that revealed her back.

"They could not handle who you were could they?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm afraid not ma'am. You speak as if you understand," Mr. Brown turned and they could see that the scars were not only on his back. He had different scars on his stomach and chest which appeared to be from burns.

"All too well, sir," she nodded.

"Someone will have to explain it to me," Zetti was slightly confused.

"Simply put, what I am about to tell you I have not spoken aloud since I told my mother. She understood and did not love me any different but she could not protect me from my father and older brother. I'm not like other men. I enjoy the company of other men like Master Yero enjoys the company of Miss Fae," the words were spoken and he feared backlash but did it not come.

"Then you are truly a brave man and we all thank you for your sacrifice," Captain Khalil stood and extended a hand. Theodore took it in his and they shook.

"Do you think the good people in your village would listen to you?" Lieutenant Balfour asked as he left his seat as well and shook the tailor's hand after the man had had a chance to cover his body.

"Perhaps but I believe that they will not take much coaxing. There was a reason I was "drafted"," Theodore told them.

"Then I think the best thing we can do is head out at first light with most of the troops. Show them that we mean business and will more than gladly take anyone who wishes to rejoin Oz as a true citizen and swear allegiance to Lady Glinda. Those who do not, we give two choices," Balfour said.

"And what choices would those be?" Doctor Dillamond asked.

"Death or banishment," the Lieutenant told them.


	25. Chapter 25

"Yero, we need to talk," Elphaba said, now that they were alone in her room. His room had to be cleaned and the debris removed before anyone could inhabit it again and her room would be the best privacy they could get.

"We do," he admitted as he tried to adjust himself on the chair she had put him in.

"You know that I would do anything for you. There is no one else but you and yet you tried to burn our love. Why?" The look on her face betrayed her. She was hurt, confused, and most definitely angry.

"There is nothing that I can say that will take back what has happened and feelings inside persist. I love you but I cannot love you as I am. You deserve so much more Fae, so much more, and I cannot give it to you like this," he made a sweeping gesture with his hand, emphasizing the point.

"It's my fault," the way she said it made him realize that what was about to come was not good.

"It is not your fault. I take full responsibility for everything that has happened. From the moment I threatened Glinda to now. I love you but I want you to be happy. You are not happy with me like this. I know you aren't. If we start lying to each other now then we are doomed," he told her.

"We're never going to have a normal life Yero. No matter what we do," she told him. Her anger abated and the sadness that she had been pushing away flooded her. Tears threatened to fall onto her cheeks.

"Yes, we can. There is always hope for that but it cannot begin to happen until I'm me again," he wished he could hold her in his arms but his body was fairly useless in its current state. A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts and Elphaba stood to get it. She willed her eyes to not tear up and hoped she didn't look weak to whoever was at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Brown has offered to restuff your Scarecrow in shining armor for you. We will need him tomorrow when we ride into the village to sort out the trouble going on," Glinda smiled slightly.

"I need a new punching bag and would be much obliged if Mr. Brown could accommodate," Elphaba smiled slightly.

"I thought so. We can't have you damaging those lovely hands of yours on an improperly stuffed punching bag," Theodore smiled. In his arms he held a large bag of straw.

"Then I shall let you get to it. If you'll both excuse me, I need to clear my head," with that Elphaba ducked down the hallway. Glinda almost went after her but she figured it would be unwise. She'd seen that look on her best friend's face. Alone time was the only thing that was going to help her now.

"Don't forget what I said, Yero," Glinda smirked in the Scarecrow's general direction and headed off to find her beloved. Ever since she had gotten to the village she was craving his touch to stave off the cold seeping into her bones. Reminding herself that she needed to update her winter wardrobe for trips such as these, she wondered how her fashionable look would suffer.

Down the hall, Zetti could see Elphaba coming and he wondered if she was all right. He didn't like the look on her face and he worried that the supposed love of her life had done something stupid again.

"Miss Fae, I was just about to get a drink with the boys before tomorrow's little venture. Care to join me?" He asked as she tried to get by him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said and continued to try to move.

"Then how about you and I have a little liquid courage then?" The Sergeant offered. Elphaba stopped in her tracks. The last time she had alcohol things had ended rather unseemly and she had told Glinda to never again allow her to get so drunk. The blonde had shrugged it off, claiming that she had only had one beer and they hadn't left the dorm room. Still the images that flashed back in her head made her wonder if Glinda hadn't put something in her drink. She'd never asked the blonde directly but she still couldn't figure out how she found Glinda's lip gloss was all over her own lips the next morning. Needless to say, the bottle was a demon she tried to avoid. It was just another problem in her laundry list of problems.

"Just one," she said. He extended his elbow and she graciously took it.

"Not to worry. The stuff isn't very strong. Mr. Dillamond has been trying but the access to the good stuff is a little tough out here," Zetti chuckled.


	26. Chapter 26

The morning came and Elphaba was gently shaken awake by a now fully functional Fiyero. She had stumbled into her room last night, completely drunk, and had promptly punched him until she passed out. Well it had only taken one punch and it wasn't a very good one. The Scarecrow left the room after making sure she was settled into bed and found Zetti sitting on the floor in the hallway, having never made it to his room. He tried to ask the Sergeant what had happened but all he got was nonsense.

"Wha' 'appened?" Elphaba's speak was still slightly slurred which bothered Fiyero.

"You got stinking drunk and came back here," he didn't sugar coat it.

"I think Doctor Dillamond must have gotten onto something because I don't remember much of last night," she held her head in her hands; a raging headache was already forming.

"I'm just glad I can't smell anything. You really should eat more before you drink," Fiyero said.

"How bad was it?" She asked.

"Let's just say, I'm glad there was a bucket handy," the Scarecrow would have chuckled if he wasn't so worried about her. He grabbed the cup of coffee he'd snagged from the kitchen and passed it near her noise.

"Have some of this and then we'll see if you can stand up," he told her. Carefully she pulled herself into a sitting position and gratefully took the hot liquid. Managing to get the whole cup down in a few minutes, she realized that she could open her eyes without needing to squint.

"There isn't much in your stomach so we better get something in there before we head off for our unfriendly neighbors to the North," he smirked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," she said.

"Then perhaps you'll need to cure yourself of a hangover using your magic," Fiyero offered.

"Doesn't work that way. Even magic can't get rid of a hangover faster. All I can do is calm my stomach," she told him.

"Well do that then. I will go out and see if people are prepared to ride," he smiled slightly and headed out of the room. Elphaba put the cup on the floor and slowly stood up. She wobbled a little but managed to get to the bowl of fresh water on the table near the mirror. She splashed her face and got a rude awakening when the water turned out to be barely room temperature.

"I think I'm cured," she said to no one in particular. Her eyes were as big as saucers. Slowly she chanted the spell to cure upset tummies and then headed out the door.

"I take full responsibility," Doctor Dillamond said as Captain Khalil looked at his men who were definitely worse for wear.

"I'll cure their upset stomachs. The freezing air outside will help them get back to reality," Glinda smiled. The two of them had not gotten much sleep the night before but a little coffee and the blonde was as perky as ever.

"Yes, I imagine so," Khalil chuckled before turning to Dillamond,

"Glad you figured the hooch situation out." He winked.

"Yes well I wish everyone hadn't gone so crazy last night," the Goat frowned.

"What is going on out here?" Fiyero asked.

"It's ugly," Glinda shook her head.

"The hooch was a bit stronger than people thought it was," Khalil chuckled again.

"Ah. That explains why Miss Fae is in such rough shape," Fiyero said.

"Oh no. Her too? She swore to me she would never drink alcohol again," Glinda looked saddened.

"Ugly college days?" Khalil asked.

"Well not all of them," Glinda had this smirk on her face that neither Fiyero nor the Captain could understand.

"Right…" the Scarecrow made a mental note to talk to Elphaba about it later.

"Are we ready to go?" Lieutenant Ronin asked as he approached the group.

"Oh Lieutenant! You shouldn't be out of bed," Glinda was surprised to see him. It might have been three days but the spell that she and Elphaba used usually kept people from being on their feet for a while.

"I feel fantastic. No scars and no pain. I will join everyone," Ronin smiled.

"Good to have you back! We need someone to whip these men into shape. Zetti is in no condition," Khalil pointed to the Sergeant who was using his rifle to keep him upright.

"Doctor Dillamond finally got the alcohol right I see," the Lieutenant smirked.

"I guess so. Good thing I'm allergic to peaches," Lieutenant Balfour spoke up as he dragged a few men with him from the back of the group.

"Yes it is Balfour. Good to see you," Ronin smiled.

"And you, on your feet. Miracles do happen although I might be more inclined to believe in them if we could get the men onto their horses," Balfour chuckled.

"I know what will fix that," Elphaba came up from the hallway. Despite being just as inebriated as the soldiers the night before, she was looking very much sober. Fiyero couldn't believe it and was about to ask what she meant when she said,

"Find them a snowbank. That'll fix them."

"Right! Come on then Lads! You heard the Lady!" Ronin barked some orders and most of the men covered their ears at the sound.

"Good grief. How are we to ride into possible battle when three quarters of the troops are hung over?" Khalil asked.

"Trust me, it won't last. The temperature outside is barely above zero. They'll wake up. Besides jostling around on their horses will help too," Elphaba smirked and head outside.

The trip to the village was not an easy one. The trail was covered in deep snow and the temperatures made it difficult to keep moving. Glinda and Elphaba spurred on the horses with their magic. They knew that despite the conditions, if the male population had dwindled so much as they expected it had, the villagers could be in real trouble.

"Well here we are. We don't have much time before it gets dark," Khalil said.

"Follow me," Mr. Brown told them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some rude humor and some sexual remarks coming up so the rating for this chapter is a strong T. :)

Mr. Brown led them to the village stables where he had everyone except Elphaba wait outside. The two of them were surprised to find one man inside trying to keep the animals warm. It looked as though he was almost frozen himself and that was not helping. The main fireplace in the middle of the building was out and the only things throwing heat were the lamps.

"If you're here about your horse, I'm doing the best I can," he managed to get out between his chattering teeth.

"The only animal I'm here to see is you, you old goat," Theodore chuckled.

"Theo?" The man's eyes went wide.

"It's me. Now can you help my friends get their animals inside? It's going to be a cold night," Brown asked.

"You sure they want to put them in here? I can see the snot frozen on the end of my nose, begging your pardon ma'am," his friend said as he pointed to it.

"Not a problem but I believe I can be of some assistance with that," Elphaba stepped forward and using her magic lit the frozen logs in the main fireplace. It would take a while to warm up the place but the magic flame would not burn out and that would help a little.

"Bloody hell," the man rubbed his eyes at the sight.

"Do you have more fireplaces?" She asked.

"Right this way milady," the man nodded and walked her around the large building. Once all the fires were lit the building was starting to warm up.

"Bring everybody inside," his friend smiled.

"Excellent," Elphaba went out and signaled for everyone to bring their horses in. They had been surprised at the fact that they had entered the village with no resistance but they worried that if they didn't get out of sight soon that would change.

"I missed you," the man turned to his friend.

"And I you. Glad to see you're in one piece," Theodore smiled.

"Fit as a fiddle. What about you? I hope there are no broken pieces," the waggling eyebrows gave away what he was thinking of.

"Oh don't even go there. We're on a mission," Theo explained as the herd of soldiers and their noble steeds came through the barn doors letting the freezing temperatures in with them. The man's jaw dropped.

"I'm a dead man when the Mayor finds out I let the Gale Force in here," he said.

"Not if you promise to swear your allegiance to Oz. Then you have my protection," Glinda emerged from the stall where her horse would be stabled.

"Lady Glinda?!" The man passed out. Theo got down on the floor and gave his friend a smack.

"Wha' 'appened?" He asked.

"I know you're as curly as a corkscrew but try to compose yourself around the lady," Theo said.

"Curly as a corkscrew?" Fiyero whispered to Elphaba.

"I believe this nice young man is putting his corkscrew into the bottom of Theo's wine bottle if you'll pardon the wording," she whispered to the Scarecrow, who immediately put his hands on his own backside.

"Ouch," Fiyero couldn't imagine it but if they were happy then that was all that mattered. Especially since he knew the minute he was human again he and Elphaba would not be leaving the bedroom for at least a week.

"Lady Glinda, Captain Khalil, this is my friend Olaf," Theo smiled.

"Glad to meet you. Now what do you think about my offer?" Glinda asked extending a hand.

"A friend of Theo's is a friend of mine and yes I would very much like to be back in the Emerald City," Olaf gave a slight smile.

"Excellent. Now we need your help before we head back outside. What exactly happened after the last wave of men was sent out to meet my men on the battlefield?" Khalil wanted to know.

"Well after the draft and then men marched away, I was left with a few of the others who were too old to fight. The reason you waltzed right in here is because the Mayor is the only male left that is in good health. They all died didn't they?" Olaf asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so. Most of them not by my men's doing. What were they thinking heading out into a blizzard?" Khalil shook his head.

"The Mayor is consumed by anger. He no longer cares about the welfare of his people and only the fact that you are friend of the Great Lady Glinda," Olaf admitted.

"Why did you not march into battle with the rest of them?" Glinda asked.

"Theo told me to hide. I stayed here amongst the animals to protect them and to stay away from the troops. It was only after they left that I had one of the ladies from the village come over wondering if her husband's horse had been taken. The poor beast was the only thing she had left to remember her husband by. She promised not to squeal on me as long as I kept her horse safe. So here I've been. I'm just so glad that you were able to save Theo," Olaf smiled.

"Well he did a good portion of that on his own minus the frostbite," Khalil winked.

"So there is no one here to help the people of this village?" Glinda asked.

"No, just a few old sods and the ladies who have been protecting their children and trying to take the place of their husbands. Although if you were to pull the Mayor out of his bed into the middle of the town square and put him out of our misery, I don't think anyone would object," the man posited.

"Theodore felt the same way which is why we are here. Do you think that the good people of this village would swear allegiance to Glinda and Oz?" Khalil wanted to know.

"The ladies and the children would not put up a fight. The old geezers might," Olaf shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure but he knew that the women with children would swear allegiance to anyone who offered them safe haven.

"Well let's not give them a chance to figure out we're here. Come on Lads! Off to the Mayor's house!" Khalil ordered.


	28. Chapter 28

"Should we knock?" Khalil asked Fiyero as they reached the front door.

"Well it would be the polite thing to do," the former Arjiki Prince shrugged.

"You heard him Lieutenant," Khalil smiled at Ronin who took aim at the lock with his rifle and fired. The shot echoed through the stillness of the now moonlit night.

"You sure you weren't a locksmith before you joined the service?" Khalil smirked, which brought a chuckle to the men as they entered the home making a sweep of the building. Elphaba had taken Sergeant Zetti and some of the men over to the other building, a barn, on the property to make sure the man did not escape.

"No one here sir," Private Roth announced as he returned to the living room where the leaders of the group were standing.

"You think the bugger fled already?" Fiyero wondered.

"Well when it comes to the safety of their children, women will do anything to protect them so they may have gotten to him first," Khalil said.

"That could be true but my guess is that we would have run across blood or some sign of a struggle," Glinda told them matter-of-factly as she examined the bookshelf in the living room. All of them turned and looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"What? I have good ideas every once in a while," she defended herself without even turning around.

"All right, let's see what the others have found out in the barn," Khalil suggested. They hadn't even stepped foot outside of the building when a shot rang out through the night.

"My guess is that they found him," Fiyero said rushing ahead of the group, worried that the shot might have been aimed at his beloved. The men charged after him, not wanting him to walk into anything they couldn't pull him out of. Glinda was just behind them when Private Roth grabbed her.

"Stay back Lady Glinda. If something happens to you all of Oz will be in turmoil," he said.

"What if someone needs medical help?" She asked.

"You're first priority. The boys knew what they were getting themselves into when they signed on," he told her. Glinda nodded in defeat and the Private got her back into the house and out of the weather.

"All right Mayor! We have the building surrounded! Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up!" Khalil shouted from just outside the main barn door.

"I need help in here!" It was the unmistakable voice of the second witch in their group.

"Fae!" Fiyero bust through the doors not caring what would happen to him. The men followed him in since not a shot was fired. There the sight before them made them freeze in their tracks.

The mayor was floating about three feet above the floor encased in a bubble. He was furiously trying to break free with the blood soaked bayonet on his rifle. On the floor, Elphaba held one hand up in the air, maintaining the strength of the bubble so that he could not escape. Her other hand was trying to fix the wound in Sergeant Zetti's stomach. His skin was pale and he was losing a lot of blood.

"Help me!" Elphaba pleaded with them oblivious as to why they were all standing there. Fiyero wished to say something but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't even help the bleeding man as the straw from his body would only absorb the blood flowing from the wound.

"You heard her! Help!" Khalil was the first one to be shaken from his frozen state. Quickly the men surrounded the bubble. She dropped her hand and the bubble collapsed leaving the Mayor to drop to the floor. They subdued the Mayor and Elphaba returned her other hand to Zetti's wound that had been left by the coward's bayonet.

"Don't you dare die on me," she whispered as she used the last of her strength to finish healing the wounded man. Collapsing backward, she gasped for air as her heart pounded in her chest. She didn't even have a moment to catch her breath though as she found the bayonet of one of the soldiers pointed at her nose.

"Don't move witch!" He spat. A confused look crossed her face at the sudden animosity toward her until she saw the look on Fiyero's face. The game was up.


	29. Chapter 29

"Don't you dare touch her!" Zetti ordered as strongly as he could. He was still the superior officer of the man pointing the rifle and he hoped that despite his weakened condition he could talk to the soldier. However the man did not budge.

"You heard him! Back off!" Everyone was surprised to find Theodore pushing his way through the soldiers. He grabbed the weapon from the surprised soldier's hands and threw it away before kneeling down next to Elphaba.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Much better now Mr. Brown, thank you," she smiled weakly, unsure of her next move, as he helped her to her feet. Everyone in the room knew that she was powerful enough to destroy them but yet she could have destroyed them earlier and did not. She did not wish to dismantle the trust she had built up already but she feared that what was left of it would not be enough.

"You can't be serious! She's the Wicked Witch!" The Mayor shouted. Captain Khalil whirled on the Mayor and struck him squarely on the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"We know who she is," he shook his head before turning to his soldiers,

"All right Lads. Show's over. Let's get a move on."

"But sir! She's wanted for crimes against Oz! She should be burned at the stake!" The soldier who had first trained his gun on the witch objected.

"Son, in case you haven't noticed, Oz is no longer under the rule of the Wizard. We know him to be a liar. So whatever you have against this woman better be sidelined. She is entitled to a fair trial and she will get one upon our return to the Emerald City," Khalil ordered. Just then, Glinda and Private Roth entered the barn, they had heard the shouting and rushed to investigate. The blonde saw her friend and immediately knew they were all in trouble. However she could not control herself and she went to Elphaba and pulled her into a hug.

The soldiers stared at her completely confused. Not only did she not seem to notice the color of the woman's skin but she was hugging her.

"Oh Elphie," Glinda murmured.

"It's over Lin," she said holding tight to her friend.

"It's never over," the blonde whispered, smiling slightly before she released her friend from the hug but she grasped onto her green hand tightly. Fiyero moved to the girls and pulled them both in tight, knowing that this was more than likely the last time they would get to do so.

"You knew?" Roth looked at Fiyero. Despite the fact that he was a Scarecrow, Roth looked up to Fiyero as an elder brother. The two had grown close and now he felt slightly betrayed. Fiyero gave him a tight smile before speaking to everyone.

"Captain, I hereby formally surrender myself into your custody. I will face the charges against me as honor demands," Fiyero said, as he grabbed Elphaba's free hand and held it tightly.

"And what name shall I give you for the record?" Khalil asked.

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Arjiki Tribe, Former Captain of the Gale Force," the Scarecrow responded.

"That can't be," Roth looked at him even more confused. Since he was a cadet, the stories about Fiyero had been shoved down the throats of those joining the ranks of the Gale Force. He had given everything up to help a traitor to the Ozian government.

"Very well," Khalil nodded.

"I too must face the consequences of my actions," Glinda spoke up.

"Lin, don't do this," Elphaba pleaded with her.

"Arrest me," Glinda leveled her eyes at her husband to be. He stood there looking at her, knowing what his duty required, and knowing that it was unfair.

"Do as she says," he heaved a sigh. Lieutenant Ronin stepped forth and looked at all three of them.

"I cannot," he said. He threw down his weapon and stood on the other side of Glinda.

"Arrest me," the Lieutenant told them.

"And me," Theodore came up from behind Elphaba and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Please you mustn't do this," she pleaded with them. They were throwing their lives away. She knew that a jury in the Emerald City would never clear her of all the Wizard had said she had done. There was no proof and the one who needed to confess never would. Morrible would rather see them all rot in jail than to dig herself in any further.

"Someone help me up and then arrest me," Zetti said. Private Roth moved to help the Sergeant and then said,

"Arrest me too." Khalil looked at them standing together despite what it meant and he heaved a sigh.

"Arrest them all," he said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gruesome details ahead. The rating for this chapter is a strong T for describing character deaths.

Upon being arrested, the group was let back to the barn with the horses. Promptly Olaf turned himself over and said that they should arrest him to. The soldiers shrugged and roped him together with the rest of them using the rope that had been left in the barn. Now that everyone was tied up, they tied them to the nearest post and stood watch.

Meanwhile, Captain Khalil went into the middle of the town with his remaining men and stood the Mayor in front of the town for all to see. Then he sent troops out to roust people out of their homes. Needless to say when the village square was full of people wanting to see what all the hullaballoo was about they were not surprised to find the Gale Force holding the Mayor.

The Captain gave them their choice. Defect back to Oz or be executed. There was a good chance that everyone would take heading back to the Emerald City considering their other option however a few of the men who were not fit to fight resigned themselves to death rather than face a life living under the thumb of the new Ozian government.

The Mayor was given the charges against him and the Khalil turned to the newest of Ozian citizens and asked what they thought his punishment should be. It was a most resounding chorus of "Death to the Mayor". Khalil nodded and turned to his men, ordering those that would not defect to Oz be shot. However the Mayor was his to deal with and he struggled to find a way that would satisfy him. The Mayor caused a lot of undue pain and to leave this world quickly would be unfair.

Finally it was decided that he should hang but considering they didn't have a hangman's platform, they had to get creative. Telling everyone that those who wished to witness the death to head toward the Mayor's barn, Khalil had his men take him back to the building. The others were told to go home and start packing. At dawn, they would strike out for the safety of the Animal Village.

Once to the barn, rope was easily found. One end went over the main crossbeam in the barn and six of the sturdiest soldiers stood at the ready to pull. The other end was quickly fashioned around the Mayor's neck. Two soldiers held him still so he wouldn't try anything before the rope got him.

"Any last words?" Khalil asked, surprised that at least three quarters of the group had followed him to the barn. Turning his attention back to the Mayor all he got was incoherent mumbling. It seemed when he hit him earlier he'd managed to break his jaw.

"Right. Ok Lads pull," the six burly men picked the rope off the ground and began to pull. It seemed slow and agonizing, the rate at which it took for the excess rope to come off the floor and climb up toward the top of the Mayor's head. Finally the slack was gone and the men heaved a little harder. The soldiers let go and the Mayor's feet lifted off the floor and he struggled in an effort to find something to put his feet on. To no avail however and when the Mayor's feet reached only three feet off the floor, the men tied the rope down. The Mayor continued to struggle for a few moments more and then he stopped.

"It is done. Go back to your homes and pack only the essentials. We ride at dawn," Khalil instructed. The group dispersed and the soldiers began the walk back to their horses when the Captain stopped a handful of men.

"I want you to stay here. Wait until the body is good and blue. Cut him down and then make sure he's good and dead. Then I want the body burned," Khalil instructed.

"How should we make sure?" One asked.

"Any means necessary," the Captain said before turning and leaving. He was left to nothing but his thoughts as he walked back to the barn. Once inside, Corporal Reap rushed up to him.

"Sir, we have a situation," the Corporal spewed.

"What is it Corporal?" Khalil gave him a look. He was not in the mood to deal with more trouble.

"One of the men has gone off the rails. We tried to stop him but…" there was a scream that interrupted him.

"Glinda!" Khalil was off like a shot.


	31. Chapter 31

Khalil reached the prisoners to find that the guard who had been upset over the discovery of Elphaba subdued. He then noticed Ronin, Zetti, and Roth desperately trying to help and unconscious Glinda who was bleeding from a wound to her shoulder. Next to them was Elphaba. She was lying unconscious on the floor, bleeding from a nasty gash on her forehead. Fiyero was trying to stop the bleeding as well with Theodore's and Olaf's help.

"Help!" Ronin shouted, not realizing that the Captain was right there.

"What happened?" Khalil asked as he quickly assessed the wound. He had seen many of these before and could immediately tell what it was – Glinda had been stabbed with a bayonet. He quickly pulled off his warm jacket and placed it around the blonde's body to try to keep her warm then he shouted for a medic.

"He went nuts! First he hit Miss Elphaba on the head with the butt of his rifle. She fell backward smashing her head on the square post. We tried to reach her but being tied up we couldn't. Lady Glinda freed herself using her magic and lunged for him. Once they started fighting the other guards swooped in and cut us loose. We tried to help Glinda but we weren't fast enough. When she dropped the other grabbed him and started pummeling him," Ronin explained as the medic arrived. He quickly took stock of Glinda's condition and began binding her wound.

"She needs more help than I can give. We have to get her back to Mrs. Dillamond," the medic said.

"Fetch my horse!" Khalil ordered. Quickly Reap went running for the Captain's horse.

"What should we do with him?" Corporal Gordon asked. Khalil turned and looked at the severely beaten soldier. He was bleeding and it was hard for him to breathe.

"Leave him. If he so much as moves a muscle. Shoot him," the Captain ordered. Gordon nodded and he stood over the injured soldier.

"Your horse," Reap spoke up as he arrived. Quickly, Khalil mounted the steed and then the men carefully lifted the blonde onto his lap and into the sitting up position.

"Try not to jostle too much, she can't afford anymore shock to the system," the medic said. The Captain nodded and was off as quickly and as carefully as he could. The medic turned his attention back to Elphaba who was still unconscious. Theo had gotten the bleeding slowed considerably but the only way to stop it was to close the wound.

"This will leave a nasty scar but otherwise I think she'll be ok. Of course the only real way to tell will be when she wakes up," the medic explained as he bandaged the wound. Mrs. Dillamond could sew her up when they reached the Village the next day

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked.

"Well she suffered two blows to the head. The first was from the butt of the rifle which split her skin. Then the second was from when her head impacted with the post. She's lucky that the back of her head didn't get cut open. Anyway, the trauma could leave her permanently damaged. We won't know though until she regains consciousness," he told them.

"Oh Oz," Fiyero let go of the breath he'd been holding and slumped his shoulders.

"She's a tough one, she'll be able to handle it," Theodore smiled slightly as he put his hand on the Scarecrow's shoulder.

"Just in time to be burned at the stake," Fiyero frowned. The medic leaned in and whispered in Fiyero's ear,

"You could make a break for it. After all, you aren't tied up anymore."

"Not with her in this condition. She needs help," the Scarecrow replied.

"Just a thought," the medic shrugged, stood up, and walked away. No matter what was coming, the two would face it together, just as they always had. Silently, he prayed for Glinda and hoped that the Captain would get her to the Village safely. If he had known what was to come however, he might have taken the medic's advice.

**The End**


End file.
